Love is More than Words
by The Night Lord
Summary: Hermione is trying to help Harry locate the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. But what happens when she runs into an old ‘friend’? Will love blossom? Or will it just be the same? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love is more than Words**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure**

**Warnings: Some coarse language, violence and sexual situations**

**Plot: Hermione is trying to help Harry locate the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them. But what happens when she runs into an old 'friend'? Will love blossom? Or will it just be the same?**

**Draco/Hermione fanfic**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Draco Malfoy woke up, groaned and rolled onto his back, staring at the dead ceiling. It had been a few days since Dumbledore was murdered before him and he was on the run with Severus Snape

_"What am I still doing here?"_

Dumbledore's words came back to him. The words of protection for his family. To join the good side. They have haunted him ever since. His thoughts were interrupted when Snape entered

"Come on, let's get moving, we can't stay for long"

With a swish of his black cloak, he was gone. Draco groaned and reluctantly got up and looked around for his clothes. His school uniform was all he had for now. And as he laced up his blood-stained shoes, his mind travelled back to that night on the Astronomy Tower

_"He'll...kill me. I've got no choice!"_

_"There is always a choice. You just have to make the right one"_

Of course, Dumbledore didn't say that. It was his mind, fighting with him

_"What do I do now? I'm on the run with my teacher, the Ministry is after me, no doubt Potty told them all about me. I'm a criminal now"_

He knew there were two choices for him. Continue running or die trying

_"But isn't there a third? There's always a third option"_

And it came to him. Surrender...

_"Well, I don't want to die, but I don't want to keep running for the rest of my life either. And I'm not surrendering. A Malfoy never surrenders!"_

Then, he thought about how badly his father had treated him over the years. Sure, maybe Draco did look up to his father, but he wasn't sure if he should be like him

_"Of course I don't. I don't want to be like someone who treats his own son like dirt. I don't know if I even want to be a Malfoy anymore"_

He quickly scrapped that idea

_"Then I'll have nothing. No money, no manor, no elves, absolutely nothing"_

Snape entered the room again, briefly looking over Draco to see if he was ready

"Let's go, before the Ministry arrives"

"They're coming here?"

"They will be and we can't stay for too long"

Draco followed the greasy haired teacher outside and looked back at the run-down shack they had stayed in for the past few days. Stories of this place being haunted were still fresh. Just like Dumbledore, his death still fresh in the blonde's mind

Draco shook his head to clear his mind and turned his back on the Shrieking Shack, following Snape along a small path leading away to near Hogsmeade

"We're going to your Manor," said Snape without looking back

"Why?"

"Because we have to see your father and the Dark Lord, to see what they want from us"

"Oh"

Snape grabbed his left arm in a tight grip and spun on the spot. A minute later, Draco and Snape had appeared a short distance away from Malfoy Manor. Draco swallowed hard. He didn't want to come here, but he had no choice

_"Just like I don't have a choice in anything anymore,"_ He sighed

"Come on, let's go, Draco"

Reluctantly, Draco followed Snape on the path to one of the few places he didn't want to return to ever again

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**There we are, the first chapter. I know its a bit short, but please review and let me know what you think. This is my first Harry Potter fic and a romance one at that too, but all the same, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention in the first chapter, this story is after HBP**

**What will happen in this chapter? Well, it's a Hermione chapter, but read on**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hermione woke up from the sunlight shining down on her. Yawning, she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, where she stripped down and got into the shower. As the hot and cold water hit her body, her thoughts went back to her dream

_The Dark Lord's evil eyes laughing down at her, broken down on her knees. Everyone had deserted her. She was all alone_

"_So finally, I have the pleasure of killing the brains behind Harry Potter," laughed Voldemort as he raised his wand, "And without you, Harry will be broken, easy to kill"_

_Hermione struggled to sit up, but she felt the pain of broken ribs and fell_

"_Ha, ha, how pitiful, I expected you to put up a fight, mudblood"_

_She looked around and saw her wand, but it was out of reach. Voldemort flicked his wand and was about to say the spell, when…_

"_STOP!"_

_It was a powerful commanding voice. Hermione looked around to see someone walking towards her. She couldn't tell who, as his face was hidden behind a grotesque mask. But when she saw his grey-blue eyes looking down on her, she felt a calming presence wash over her. Like she knew she could be safe with him_

"_How dare you! My personal right-hand man. You should be ashamed,-"_

_She never got to hear his name, as she always woke up right about then_

Hermione's eyes flickered open, bringing her back to where she was. In the shower. She turned it off and got out, drying herself off and heading back to her bedroom to get dressed. After choosing a navy long-sleeved shirt over dark blue jeans to wear, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where she was met by her three best friends in the world

"Morning, 'Mione, you're looking good today," greeted Harry

"Morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny"

Ron was looking at her strangely. Ginny noticed and elbowed him

"Breakfast?" asked Ginny

"Definitely"

As she ate, Hermione noticed Ginny wanted to say something

"What is it, Ginny?"

"I got my dress today, this morning, and you should see it!" she burst out

Hermione looked over at Harry, who grinned sheepishly

"She hasn't stopped going on about it. It's driving us insane"

Hermione smiled. The wedding for Bill and Fleur was tomorrow, at nine in the morning. And Ginny was positively beaming about it, despite her dislike for the half-Veela

"_Probably because she gets to wear a stunning dress?"_

As soon as she finished breakfast, Ginny was hauling her up the stairs to her room and showed her the dress

"Oh my God, Ginny, it's beautiful," gasped Hermione

It was a long, read strapless dress, flowing from the waist down, with a black sash around the waist and a white rose on the right breast. With it came black, silk gloves that went up to the elbow and a pair of red high heels. Ginny was beaming at Hermione's delight

"It is beautiful, but not as good as your dress 'Mione"

"Oh don't be silly. Harry will fall head over heels when he sees you wearing this"

Ginny grimaced. She was still hurting from the break-up, even if it was for a good reason. But Hermione didn't noticed as she continued staring at the dress in fascination

"It's absolutely stunning. Both of us will be the envy of the wedding," gushed Hermione, "have you seen Fleur's dress?"

"No, but we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?"

"Suppose so"

She handed Ginny her dress back so she could put it away. Humming to herself, Hermione left the room and headed to her own. When she went to bed that night and closed her eyes, the first thing that entered her dreams was a pair of pale blue eyes, looking down on her, wishing her happiness. And then, the dream came again

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Yep, she's dreaming about it again and in the next chapter, I promise you a wedding. Promise! And I know I've said this before, but please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see, what did I say about this chapter? That's right, a wedding, let's go!**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up early the next day, refreshed, but feeling a little tired. Today was the day of the wedding. I stumbled to the shower, the dream repeating playing in my head, over and over again. I turned the taps on and let the water rush over me, invigorating every part of my body. I closed my eyes, relaxed

"_Who is that Death Eater that rescues me? What is his name?"_

I turned the shower off and got out, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around me and going back out into my room. I opened the closet and grabbed my dress. It was gorgeous. It was light blue, strapless and flowing from the waist down. Basically like Ginny's dress, only light blue and without the flower and sash. And gloves as well, since I had a light blue shawl to go with it. Getting changed into the dress, I put my hair up into a high ponytail, playing with some strands to curl slightly and fall over my forehead. I applied the necessary make-up and went downstairs, where everyone were waiting for me

"Hermione, dear, you look lovely," greeted Mrs. Weasley

"Thank you"

Mrs. Weasley was running around, looking harried, but that's marriage for you. Gets you all worked up and everything

I entered the kitchen, where Ginny, Ron and Harry all sat around the table. Ginny was wearing her dress, while Harry and Ron were wearing matching tuxedos, only Harry's jacket tails reached to about his knees and Ron's only went down to his thighs

"Ah, Hermione, looking lovely," said Harry, leaning back, "As always"

I blushed and sat down. Ron checked his watch

"We've got about twenty minutes to go"

"Hello, hello, what do we have here?" said a familiar voice

I turned around and grinned at Fred, who entered, followed by his twin. Fred looked at me, then Ginny, back to me and pretended shock

"Who is this lovely woman I have the pleasure of meeting?" he asked me, kissing my hand

George pushed him out of the way and kissed my hand

"Someone of such rare beauty. It's amazing"

He got pushed out of the way, as Fred appeared and bowed. I laughed

"Come on guys, joke's over," said Ginny, rolling her eyes

"Yeah, unfortunately," said George in a serious tone, "until later"

"What are you doing later?" asked Ron suspiciously

"Oh you'll see. Something we made for this wedding," answered Fred

"Come on, what are you doing?" Ron persisted

"If I was to tell you-"

"-It wouldn't be a secret"

"You're both mad," said Harry

"You get that in every family," said Ginny, "unfortunately, we got two of them"

I suddenly realized that the twins weren't even ready at all

"Why aren't you dressed?" I asked

"George, the lovely one asked me a question"

"So answer her, you idiot"

"Bless me, George, my life is complete"

"We still haven't set Ron's pants on fire at a party yet"

Fred narrowed his eyes at Ron, who looked frightened at the thought

"Well, I suppose life isn't complete yet. Don't worry, Ronny, you'll soon be hot. And I don't mean like that"

"Wait, instead of Ron, let's get Percy"

Fred rolled his eyes

"Oh man, why does that git have to come?"

"Yeah I know, so let's make the most of it"

Exact grins appeared on their faces, as they thought up ideas on how to humiliate Percy

"Twelve minutes to go," announced Ron

"So get ready," I told the twins

"Nah, we'll get ready on the bell," said George, "or when we feel like it"

"And we don't feel like it right now"

"Because we need the time to set our stuff up"

"And jinx Percy in the meantime"

"So we'll go now"

And with two cracks, the twins disappeared

"Alright guys, let's head down," said Harry

We all got up and headed for the backyard. When I stepped outside, I gasped. The entire backyard had been changed into a beautiful wedding scene. The altar, the chairs all lined up and the flowers everywhere. I couldn't believe it

_End POV_

Everyone arrived, including Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and relatives, filling up the chairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione took four seats closet to the altar on the right-hand side, while Ginny had to take her place as the bridesmaid (or at least one of them). Bill arrived and took his place. Hermione had to admit he looked good in his suit, despite the large scars on his face. Everyone was seated and were now waiting

At precisely nine o'clock, people starting muttering and gasping

"What are they on about?" whispered Ron

"Look," said Harry

Hermione turned around and her jaw dropped. Fleur was walking down the aisle, her silvery hair done up beautifully with some curls hanging down her neck. She wore a white dress with straps and a long train. Her veil hung delicately over her face, as she clutched a bouquet of flowers in front of her. Bill was beaming in delight

Fleur arrived at the altar and handed the bouquet to her little sister, Gabrielle, as Bill held her hands and gazed at her with love in his eyes

Hermione watched as the couple exchanged vows and rings, the symbol of their love. Once they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley, everyone stood up and applauded, cheering as the couple went down the aisle

"That was so beautiful," said Hermione

"Yeah, I know," said Ron, "Wonder whose next?"

"Who knows?"

That night, everyone was still out in the backyard, fairies providing some of the light. Music was playing somewhere nearby, as Hermione gazed at the stars

"They look so perfect together," said a voice

She turned and saw Harry next to her. He was looking at Bill and Fleur slowly dancing together, along with several other couples. Hermione sighed

"Seen Ron or Ginny?"

"No"

Suddenly, Percy came out into the backyard, his trousers badly burnt and smoking still

"Uh, Fred and George got him," smiled Harry

Add to the fact his hair was a mess and there was a sign on his back saying "I am a baboon. Kick me"

Hermione giggled, as Percy walked away, muttering under his breath

BANG!

She jumped, but relaxed when she saw it was fireworks exploding in the sky. Only instead of sparks, they were dragons, fairies and other sorts of designs

"Look good, don't they?"

Fred and George sat down next to Hermione, looking up at their creations. It was a while before anyone spoke

"So, Hermione, wanna dance?" asked Harry

Fred and George covered up their laughs with coughs, but Harry ignored them and took her out with the couples

"So, what possessed you to do this?"

"Ah, I was bored. And Ginny's not around, even though we've broken up"

"You know, she still loves you"

"I know, but it'll have to wait until Voldemort is dead. I can't risk her life anymore"

"I understand, Harry"

"Besides, this is a happy night. Let's keep it happy"

Together, they danced a few times, as the fireworks rocketed overhead, until midnight, when everyone decided to retire and go to bed

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Aww, I promised you a wedding and there it is. I hoped you like it, so if you did, please review, I know its crazy, but I love reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, how's it going? Well, here's chapter 4, ppls,I decided to update earlier than usual. Heeeere's chapter 4. Check it out**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

We stopped at the front doors of the Manor and Snape looked back at me. He just gave me a scowl and knocked once, twice, three times

A minute went past, before someone answered. And I cringed when I saw it was my father. He looked at us both, saw me and sneered

"Welcome, Severus and Draco, come inside"

I followed Snape in, as Father closed the door and lead us to the living room. I sat down away from my father and Snape, crossing my arms over my chest

"Has it been done?" asked Father

"Indeed. I did the job and Dumbledore is dead"

Father sneered and looked over at me. I refused to meet his gaze

"But we lost two Death Eaters and some others have been captured, right?"

"Unfortunately, Lucius"

"Boy, look at me"

Not wanting a beating, I unwillingly looked at him

"Welcome to the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord should be pleased with you, but who knows how the mind of the Dark Lord works"

"What's the next mission he has for me?" I asked snappishly

"Watch your mouth, boy," Father warned

Fuck him; I'm not calling him Father anymore. Well, at least not to his face. He's too much of a fucked up bastard. He hates Mother, pushed me around. If it wasn't for Mother, I think I would be too much like Lucius. No way could I have that. But for now, I had to play a little game. I lowered my eyes

"Sorry, Father"

"So you should be"

"What is the next mission the Dark Lord has for me?" I asked, more politely this time

"Well, since Dumbledore is dead and Harry Potter will be deeply distressed, he'll be easier to kill," stated Lucius, "however, he is not without protection. So, we leave it up to you to break the Golden Trio apart, crush Potter further and set him up for the final round against the Dark Lord, where he will have nothing and will be _nothing_"

Break up the Golden Trio?

Uh-huh, riiight. Snape will become Minister of Magic, I marry the Mudblood and the Dark Lord becomes the most respected wizard ever. No wait; he is respected, but only by his followers. Something I don't want to be a part of!

"You're telling me, I have to go back to Hogwarts," I said, "if I went back, Potter will take the first chance he got to kill me. And besides, he might not go back to school"

"So find him, track him down. We've got a plan on how to get you to the Order and into their defences so _you _can break the Golden Trio up"

I sighed and leaned back against the lounge. My life is so fucked

_End POV_

"That is all, you may go now," said Lucius

Draco left the room, as Lucius and Snape began discussing plans and what to do. As soon as Draco entered his room, he slammed the door shut and kicked the end of his bed. He didn't want any of this anymore. He had wanted to be like his father and follow in his footsteps to be a follower of Voldemort. But now, he didn't want this. He realized what it was all about and felt he was too young for it all. It was Lucius who had pushed him into it. It was Lucius who crushed his dreams, destroyed any hope for a different life after Hogwarts. Noo, he was to a Death Eater, condemned to fall into evil and become a slave to it. But there was no backing out. He had no choice but to do this mission, otherwise his mother would die and if he failed or refused any further, his life would be next

"_Like Lucius would care? His reputation, his pride is more important than his own son!"_

Draco fell onto his bed, kicked his shoes and laid down, closing his eyes, hoping that all of this was a dream. But when he closed his eyes and slipped into dreams, Dumbledore's words came back again, haunting and teasing him, making him confused, torn between two possibilities: Betray his father and the Dark Lord to join the Order, or face doom at the Ministry of Magic or Voldemort. Either way, he was a dead person

"_What to do, what to do? Too many or not enough! Do I fight with or against my father? He never cared about me. Only my mother did. And the only way I can protect her is by doing my father's bidding. Every command he makes I have to carry out. But Dumbledore offered protection for me and my mother! Like that would help, I would be hunted down and killed by my father without a second thought. Aaahh!"_

Throughout the night, Draco twisted and turned in his bed, haunted by these thoughts

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew, this chapter took a while to write, but I managed it. I've had a question about Draco and how he ties into the story. Well, I'm getting there, I'm just trying to set it all up, so yeah. Anyhow, here's Chapter 5. Enjoy**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I wake up to the sound of someone talking loudly, as if they were yelling into my ear

"Hermione, get up, come on, Harry needs us," cried Ron

I grabbed my pillow and walloped him one

"Ow, what was that for?"

I ignored him, but he tore the blanket off. I curled up; trying to ignore him, but Ron scooped his arms under me, lifted me up and took me downstairs, dumping me on the lounge. I was wide awake now and glared at him

"You're awake now, 'Mione," said Harry

He was seated in a wingchair across from me. I looked up at the clock

"It's five o'clock," I protested, "in the morning"

"Well, we're gonna go to Hogwarts to get something," said Ron

"What?" I asked

"The sword of Gryffindor," answered Harry, "if I had it with me, it would be better, since Voldemort could go there and get it"

I noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual glasses. The pair he was wearing was like sunglasses, only the lenses were clear

"Um, Harry, about your glasses"

"They worked just like them and they look cool. Besides, I just transfigured it"

"How are we going to get to Hogwarts? It's a long distance away and you can't Apparate into Hogwarts, anyway"

"I know I can't, that's why we need you"

My jaw dropped

"Are you suggesting side-by-side Apparation?"

"Hmm, yeah"

"Let me get changed"

I headed back to my room and got changed, joining Harry and Ron outside

"You guys are both mad, you know that?"

"Not until you told us"

I grabbed their arms, closed my eyes, focused on Hogsmeade and spun on the spot with them. After the sucking and squeezing, we arrived with a crack at Hogsmeade

"There's Hogwarts, so let's go," I said

We trudged towards Hogwarts, wand in hand and arrived at the gate flanked by two statues of winged boars. Harry tucked his wand away and scaled over the fence, quickly followed by Ron

"Come on, Hermione, let's go," said Harry

He was already heading towards the school, so I took in a deep breathe and climbed over the fence, dropping down hard, as Ron helped me up

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just annoyed that Harry wakes me up early"

Ron laughed, but we caught up with Harry as he reached the large oak doors and slowly pushed them open. They creaked, but Harry ignored and went inside. Ron followed him, I looked around and saw the White Tomb against the darkness and ran inside

"_Lumos_"

A light emitted from my wand, as Harry and Ron did the same, igniting their wands

"Um, I have one question. How are we going to get into Dumbledore's office?" I asked

"I'll think about it," answered Harry

We headed for Dumbledore's office, with Harry in front, then Ron and finally me

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," said Ron

"Oh shut up, Ron, honestly," I said

"We're here"

I stopped before the statue

"What's the password?" asked Ron

I pushed past him, raised my wand and muttered a spell. The statue moved aside, allowing us to proceed

"What is that spell, Hermione?" asked Ron

"A spell. Maybe you should spend more time reading," I snapped

"Remind me not to wake you up early," he muttered

"There you are," said Harry, oblivious to our small argument

Despite the room being dark, I could saw the sword glittering in its case, standing like a beacon to us. Harry went over, reached up and took the case down, before throwing it against the floor. Glass flew everywhere, as he picked up the sword

"Now we have the Gryffindor piece, Voldemort can't have it, which means he's got something of Ravenclaw's"

Something crashed in the corridor. Ron and I spun around, as Harry joined us, leading the way out. Another crash and I could see shadows on the wall in the next corridor

"_Nox_"

The lights diminished, as we edged closer to the corridor

"Come on guys, I'm sorry you think I deserted you," said a young male voice

It was a voice that seemed strangely familiar

"You betray us and you die," said a cruel male's voice

"What makes you think I betrayed you?"

"You ran away from us. We knew you'd come here," said a second voice

"Now you must be punished"

"_Crucio_"

Screams of pain reverberated around us

"Let's go," said Harry

We jumped around the corner, wands raised, as two wizards stopped their torture. I saw a glimpse of something blonde, as the Death Eaters faced

"Well, look at who it is, it's Potty"

"Kill his friends, get him"

A wand flew through the air, apparently one of the Death Eater's

BANG!

The three of us flew back and struck the wall, as the Death Eater grabbed his wand. Ron was the first onto his feet, but suddenly he got hit by a spell, the Leg-Locker curse. Harry responded with a Body-Bind Curse. I got to my feet, as a spell came at me

"_Protego_" said Harry, deflecting the jinx

BANG!

He got hit by a jinx, his body tied up in smoky ropes. The Death Eaters advanced on me. Suddenly, blood spurted from one of the Death Eater's chest, spraying everywhere as if he had been slashed by a sword. I looked over and saw Harry with his wand raised. The other Death Eater aimed his wand at Harry, but I got there first

"_Stupefy_," I said

The Death Eater was thrown back, stunned, and hit the wall, sliding down. I said the counter-curse for Ron and Harry. Harry picked up the sword and checked the dead wizard

"It's Macnair, the one who tried to kill Buckbeak"

"What do we do with them?"

"Alert the Ministry," said Harry

He looked at the body lying in the corridor. He went to investigate, with me in tow. And as we got closer, I recognised him. It wasn't that hard, the blonde hair and the sleek face

"Draco Malfoy," I said

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, well, well, the Golden Trio have found Malfoy in Hogwarts, so what will they do with him? It's in this chapter, so read on ppls**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Harry's POV_

Hermione and I knelt beside Malfoy's body. He seemed to be unconscious, blood running from a cut on his forehead. His left arm was twisted at a weird angle and there was blood splattered on his robes

"What do we do with him?" asked Hermione

"What did you find?" asked Ron from behind us

He came up, saw Malfoy and I watched as his jaw dropped open, closed, as his brows furrowed together in fury

"What is he doing here?"

"I have no idea, Ron," I answered, "but we can't leave him here"

"Oh yes we can. He's the son of a Death Eater and he helped killed Dumbledore"

"No he didn't," I whispered, remembering that night

Malfoy had burst in and disarmed Dumbledore, but hesitated to kill him. He just couldn't do it, despite the threat to his family. He had no choice. But could I do now, knowing that his life was in my hands. Ron wanted to leave him behind, I wasn't so sure and I don't know about Hermione. She hadn't said a word since Ron saw Malfoy spreadeagled

"We can take him back," I said finally, "Patch him up and everything and when he's better, we can interrogate him, get some information about Voldemort"

"I still say we should leave him here for the Ministry"

I reached over and lifted up Malfoy's left sleeve, trying not to damage his arm further, but I heard a small crack and cringed. There, branded on his forearm, was the unmistakeable Dark Mark. I pulled the sleeve back down and leaned against the wall, sighing. I looked away and saw the blood spilled on the floor that was Macnair's

"Ron, could you go and clean up the blood, please. I have to think"

Ron nodded and left. I looked over at Hermione. She was standing against the opposite wall, staring down at Malfoy. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I could anger and worry in her eyes. I sighed again

"Yeah, let's take him back, tied up the Death Eaters and alert the Ministry," I said

Hermione nodded as Ron returned. I handed him the sword, knowing he wouldn't go near Malfoy at all. Getting up, I tucked my wand away, picked up Malfoy's body, his broken arm hanging awkwardly and followed my friends outside. I could Apparate, but I didn't have a license. I just hoped the Ministry wouldn't target me for it

We reached the gate, Hermione set off red sparks into the sky, grabbed Ron's arm and Apparated with a crack

"Alright, Malfoy, let's go"

I closed my eyes, twirled on the spot and with a crack, appeared at a street, in front of two houses. I walked towards the fence and thought _'12 Grimmauld Place'_. Suddenly, as if a balloon was being blown up, a house appeared between the other two. The Muggles had no idea, as I trudged up the steps and knocked. Mrs. Weasley answered, saw me, saw Malfoy and gasped

"What are you doing Harry?"

"He needs to be taken care of until he is awake. Once he is, tell me, okay," I said

I went inside, into the one house I didn't want to come back. It just reminded me too much of Sirius, my godfather. I ignored the voice coming from the kitchen and went up the stairs, finding an empty bedroom and lightly placing Malfoy on the bed. I then pulled out my wand and cast a spell on the window and the floor, so I knew what he was up to basically. Then I left with a tap on the doorknob and went downstairs. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, waiting for me

"What happened, Harry?"

"Ron, Hermione and I went to Hogwarts to get Godric's sword. When we were coming back, we found Malfoy being attacked by two Death Eaters. One's dead and the other one is Stupefied, so tell the Ministry about it, okay. I gotta get back to the Burrow"

I left the house quickly and looked to the sky, sighing loudly. I heard the slight sound of the house disappearing, closed my eyes and Apparated back to the Burrow

_End POV_

Hermione and Ron jumped when Harry appeared in the middle of the room. He collapsed on the lounge, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, before putting them back on

"How's Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"Ah he should be fine," said Harry, "Your mother will tell me when he awakes up," he said to Ron, who nodded

"Well, let's go back to bed and hope Ginny or the twins haven't noticed us missing"

"It's nearly six o'clock," said Hermione, "I think the twins would be up by now"

There was a clatter in the kitchen, along with voices, proving Hermione right. A minute later, Fred and George came out, with identical grins on their faces

"Look at what the cat brought in. Three of them. Three little, sleepy mice," said Fred

"Oh shut up," said Hermione in mid yawn

"Sorry, didn't catch that"

"I'm going to bed"

And without further ado, Hermione disappeared on the stairs. The twins looked at Harry and Ron, then finally at the sword in Ron's hands

"Where did you nick that from?" asked George

"It's mine," said Harry, I used it kill the Basilisk back in second grade"

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Fred, "and you rescued Ginny as well"

"And killing Voldemort"

"Well, destroying a memory of him"

"He was actually called Riddle then"

"But he was no laughing joke"

"And we're gonna go now, back to the shop"

With two identical cracks, the twins were gone. Ron handed Harry the sword. He held it up, reading the name on the blade

"Godric Gryffindor"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews so far, its made me very happy, but the story's not over yet, there'smore to come, so I present to you, chapter 7**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

I woke up slowly, feeling a sudden pain in my arm. Looking over, I saw it was bandaged and put a hand to my throbbing head. As my vision focused, I saw I was in a room, staring at a pale ceiling

"_Where am I?"_

"You decided to wake up?"

That voice!

I looked over and saw Harry Potter sitting on a chair next to the door, his arms closed and his eyes staring at me. I felt uncomfortable

"Congratulations, you're famous. Okay, you're not, but two of your friends are"

I looked over and saw him holding up the _Daily Prophet_, so I could read the front page

"MINISTRY APPREHENDS A DEATH EATER AT HOGWARTS"

"Pity it's not Snape. Oh well, his time will come"

I groaned and sat up, ignoring the pain throbbing in my head

"Where am I?" I asked groggily

"Somewhere. Now, let's talk, shall we, Malfoy?"

"No"

"Oookay then, I'll start anyway"

"Come on Potter, what do I have to tell you?"

"That's something you can tell me"

I went to get up, but Potter got up and pushed me back down

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"You've been out for two days now, but I don't think you're ready to get up"

"And I think I am, but I'm not ready for you to interrogate me"

Potter walked away and sat down, crossing his arms and glaring at me

"Where is Snape?"

"Why do you care?"

"He killed Dumbledore, taking away the one person I had left for guidance"

"Well, now you can guide yourself," I sneered

"You think this is a joke? Do you? Your family is in danger of death, you are now a prisoner, we're at war and everyday, someone dies, destroying a family. Now think about it, while you lie there, Malfoy"

With that, he left, slamming the door shut, making my headache worse

"Thank you very much, Potter"

I laid back down and closed my eyes, drifting off into uneasy sleep and twisted dreams

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

Harry came storming down the stairs in anger, came into the living room and collapsed on the lounge, staring at the ceiling

"Malfoy not talking?" asked Ron, sitting on my right

"No, the git decides to think of this as a joke"

"They're all a bunch of idiots, anyway," said Ginny, "don't worry about them"

"I'll try not to, but I want to find out where's Snape, where's Voldemort and everything"

He got up and left the room, but towards the living room, he went out the front door

"Where is he going?" asked Ron, getting up to go after him

"Wait up"

"Don't mind me, I'll stay here," said Ginny

I ran outside, just as Ron caught up with Harry

"Where are you going mate?"

"Godric's Hollow"

Those two words hit my memory. That was the place where Harry's parents had been murdered and he was left with a scar

"Why are you going there?" I asked

"I think it's about time, anyway"

"I'll take you," I offered

He shrugged his shoulders; I grabbed his arm and Ron's arm. With a twirl, we were gone, appearing a second later in a small town, just on the outskirts

"This is Godric's Hollow?" said Ron

The tiny town looked run down and there was a heavy air about. The sky was dark and overcast, but didn't give a hint of rain

Harry, Ron and I ventured into the town, passing strangers without notice. It was if as we were being pulled along towards something. And we found it, the cemetery. Harry stopped, staring at the place. I looked at him and felt pity. He walked on without us, going into the cemetery. Ron and I gave each other a look and quickly followed him, where we found him kneeling before a grave. Or at least two of them. I saw his hand reaching out and touching the headstone, as his shoulders heaved

"Harry?"

He didn't answer. I went closer and knelt beside him. Tears were running down his face, as he read the headstone

_In Memory_

_Of James Henry William Potter_

_Born: 1956_

_Died: 1980_

_And_

_Lily Rose Potter_

_Born: 1957_

_Died: 1980_

_A couple who lived and died together_

_Loving parents of Harry James Potter_

_May these two lovers rest in peace_

I placed an arm around Harry's shoulder, as he cried into mine. Ron came up and gave him a sympathetic clap on the back

"Its okay, Harry, we're here for you," I whispered

"I know, it's just so hard, to know they're gone, Sirius is gone and so is Dumbledore"

He got up, wiping his tears away and left the cemetery. Ron started after him, but I grabbed his arm

"Let him be for a while"

He nodded and left. I gave the headstone one last look and followed after Ron to take him home, knowing Harry would want to be alone for a while

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Yes, I just had the year, no dates, cause I couldn't think of any and I thought maybe the town wouldn't know their birthdays, so I just left it, there you go**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ha, ha, I'm back with a brand new chapter. So we left off with Harry visiting his parents graves. Where will we go in this chapter. Find out and read on**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hermione and Ron Apparated back to the Burrow, waiting for Harry to return. An hour later, there was a crack in the kitchen and Harry came out. His eyes were puffy and red from the crying, but he didn't say a word to either of his friends, instead, he headed upstairs. Ron tore his eyes away from his best friend

"Poor bloke, what do we do about him?"

"Leave him be for a while," answered Hermione

"But he had like an hour or more"

"Come on, Ron, are you that much of an insensitive git or what?"

No answer. Hermione continued reading

"Hey, let's go and jinx Malfoy"

"That's just low, jinxing someone who needs to recover"

"Yeah, but he's a git and he deserves it"

"_Silencio_"

Ron glared at Hermione and stormed out of the room to have the silencing charm removed. She laid her wand down and continued on with her book. But she couldn't have peace when Ginny came in and jumped on the lounge

"Why is Harry crying?"

"Just leave him alone, until he's ready, okay"

"Okay, but why is he crying?"

"We just went to his parents graves"

"When did you do that?"

"More than an hour ago"

"Why couldn't you bring me?"

"You decided to stay behind"

"I thought you and Ron were going to talk to him, but you didn't come back, but I thought nothing of it and came back here"

She looked away, as Hermione picked her book up

"Is he okay?"

"He's still upset, so just give him some time, okay, promise me that"

Ginny shrugged and left Hermione alone to her reading

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Malfoy woke up again, staring at the ceiling. He felt a burning pain in his left arm, flinching from it. It could be from the healing bones, or it could be something else…

"No, stop it, please, I don't want this anymore, go away, please"

The pain slowly receded. Malfoy stared at the ceiling and decided to get up. Throwing the blanket off, he got out and adjusted the sling on his arm, before walking swiftly across the door and through the door, out onto the hallway

"Where am I?"

Looking to his right, he saw a set of stairs going down and cautiously went down, watching out for any threats. But there wasn't any and he made it down in one piece. He had reached the living room, where there were several lounges all around a large fireplace. He crept closer to the fireplace

"Decided to get up, did we?"

"Aaaahhh!"

Malfoy whirled around and saw Harry standing the living room

"When did you get there?"

"Just then and I saw someone sneaking towards the fireplace. Tell me Malfoy, who are you going to see?"

"I was just taking a look," said Malfoy defensively

"Yeah right, I can really, _really_ believe that"

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean I was going to see anyone"

Harry took a few steps closer and Malfoy saw he had his wand drawn, hidden slightly beside his thigh

"What were you doing at Hogwarts?"

"I ran away and I went there. I thought Hogwarts would be the last place they looked"

"And by them, you mean the Death Eaters, right?"

"Of course, but I guessed wrong"

"Well obviously you did, because now you're here"

"What is this place, Potter?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I can't trust you, so I must decline"

Malfoy scoffed

"You think you're so righteous"

"It's better than being an arrogant prick following in daddy's footsteps"

"At least I have a father to follow," said Malfoy, but without as much venom

Harry's wand shot out, aiming at Malfoy's heart

"Careful, Malfoy. I could turn you over to the Ministry if I wanted to, but I won't"

"Why?"

"Because I think there's something else inside of you, Malfoy, something else apart from your arrogant, ruthless asshole that you are"

Harry lowered his wand and turned away

"Maybe you could help us defeat the Dark Lord"

"I don't think so, Potter, I think I'd rather stay on the side that will win"

"But is it the right side, Draco?"

Before Malfoy could say anymore, Harry left the room

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Hermione was on her way to her room, when she heard two voices in the living room, arguing with each other. She stopped outside, as Harry and Malfoy verbally fought. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, listening to their conversation, but she couldn't resist

"But is it the right side, Draco?"

Hermione quickly ducked around the corner, as Harry stormed past, barely seeing her. Taking in a deep breath, she went back and saw Malfoy leaning with his good arm against the mantel, staring at the cold ash in the fireplace

"Malfoy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Granger, don't know why you care," he spat

"I was just checking to see if you're alright"

"I'm fine, Granger, just leave me alone, okay," said Malfoy, spinning around

"Well, next time, remind me not to see you're fine, seeing that you can handle yourself"

"I don't need any guards or whatever, and like you said, I can handle myself. I don't need people around me to protect me all the time"

"No, you'd rather trolls or your daddy or the Dark Lord to protect you when you clearly can't"

Malfoy reached into his pocket, but found he had no wand. He looked up and saw Hermione glaring at me

"If you had jinxed me, you would have signed your death certificate"

"Now I'm scared"

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at him

"Jeez, I just came from an argument with Potty who wanted to hex me and now you. This hasn't been a good day"

"Why are you worried?"

Hermione tucked her wand away and left in the direction of Harry. Malfoy turned back to the fireplace, losing himself in his thoughts

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Tense, its a little tense, i reckon. But its up to you to say what you think. Review, review and find out more in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**What shall happen in this chapter? Well, read on and find out. Lol**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

"_Okay, I hate Potty, Weasel and Mudblood. I hate my father and the Dark Lord. I hate my life. All I have is my mother"_

I sighed and leaned back against the headrest of the bed. Potter believes I can help him defeat the Dark Lord. Ha, as if. What can I do? I'm a fucken coward, wait, am I?

I smacked my head against the iron headrest and regretted it. Now rubbing my sore head, I thought back to the conversation, both with Potter and Granger

"_But is it the right side?"_

"What is the right side, Potter?" I asked aloud, "You tell me what the right side is"

My left arm burned again, but I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain as best as I could

"_Let's see, when did my bad luck began? I think I'd rather be tortured by Macnair and Avery, then be here. Living with the Mudblood is worse than torture"_

I replayed Potter's words again through my mind

"_If you think I can help, you tell me how I can help, alright!"_

I looked out of the window and saw a blank, grey sky greeting me. I rolled my eyes

"_Wait a minute. If I can help Potter out, just a little bit, then maybe I can get back at Lucius, make him suffer for making me suffer. Ha, ha, oh yeah"_

The door creaked open, as Granger came in, carrying a tray of food. She set it down on the bedside and stepped back. I looked up at her

"Well, I decided to bring you something, since you haven't eaten since you've arrived"

"Tell me, Granger, why are you being so…what the fuck is it called again?"

"Nice?"

I nodded

"I'm not being nice, Malfoy, no-one else will"

"Are they afraid of being in the same room as me, or being anywhere near me?"

"What is it about you that makes them 'afraid', as you say it?"

"You tell me, you've known me for how long?"

"Too long"

"Gee thanks," I said with a flat voice

"You're welcome," she said with a similar tone

I reached out and grabbed a piece of toast, taking a small bite

"French toast," I said with a mouth full, "not bad actually"

"Well, I best be going now, can't hang around any longer"

She turned to leave, but stopped

"Oh and there's a shower on this floor, third door on your left. There will be some clothes there. Just knock before you go in"

I watched her leave and finished the rest of the toast, before getting out of the bed and leaving the room

"Okay, third door on the left ah-ha, found you"

I knocked, no-one answered, so I went in and looked around. The bathroom was large; with a claw-foot bath about five metres long, a glass door shower and racks and racks of towels. The sink was next to the door, with a set of clothes and a towel on top

"Okay, now they're looking out for me…not"

I looked around the bathroom again, sighed, stripped down and went for a shower. It wasn't easy, since my arm was bandaged, but I managed it. I don't know how long I was in there, but it was enough for someone to come in and take my clothes away. I dried myself and picked up the clothes left for me

"It's Muggle clothing, I'm not wearing that"

On the other hand, there was no other clothing. It will have to do. Once I was dressed in the long-sleeve navy shirt and black slacks, brushing my hair back, I left the bathroom, where I ran into Granger

"Watch it, alright. You hit my broken arm"

"Come off it, Malfoy, I wasn't anywhere near it"

"Oh I see, wanted to brush into me?"

I raised a suggestive eyebrow. She gave me a disgusted look

"Like I would ever want to touch you. You make me sick"

She walked off, as I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. Potter and Weasel were already there, playing chess, while Weaselette watched

"Who's winning?" I asked

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Potty

"Nothing"

I watched them for a few more minutes and got bored quickly

"Who's living here?"

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George, me and Ron's parents," answered Potty

"Ah I see. Shouldn't you be doing something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like searching for Horcruxes?"

Bingo, instant reaction! Potter dropped his piece, as Weasel's eyes bulged. I grinned

"You know about the Horcruxes?" asked Weasley

"What, you think I'm stupid? And stop looking at me like that, people would think you're both gay"

Potter and Weasel both glared at me, as Potter went to retrieve his piece from under the table. Weaselette gave me a suspicious look

"Do you know where one is?" she asked

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why should we trust you?" asked Potter, reappearing, "Tell me, are you telling the truth?"

I shrugged my shoulders

"I could be"

"Child," muttered Weasel

"Hey, I heard that"

"Where is the next Horcrux?"

"Hmm, good question. I'm trying to remember"

"Malfoy"

"Fine, I'll tell you, when I remember"

"No, you'll tell us now and when you do, you're coming with us to find it"

"What!"

"You heard me"

Angry and annoyed, I left the kitchen, storming up the stairs, past Granger, ignoring her questioning looking and into my room

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Ah, Horcruxes. Where is the next Horcrux? And how does Malfoy know about them? It will be revealed, so review and more will come**


	10. Chapter 10

**How does Draco know about the Horcruxes? And what will happen in this chapter? What is it they will find?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"You try to double-cross us and I will kill you on the spot, no questions asked"

Harry turned away from Malfoy, who simply glared at him

"Oh and here's your wand back, but you go in front, alright?"

Malfoy grabbed his wand and nodded, as he descended down the steps and out into the street, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione

"_Me and my big, stupid mouth," _thought Malfoy

"So, where are we going?" asked Ron

"_Go to hell"_

"The Riddle House. I think that's where the Hufflepuff cup is"

"We have to go there. That's a place I don't want to go to," said Hermione

Malfoy rolled his eyes and looked around the street, trying to see any peeking eyes, but when there was none, he sighed

"Let's just this over and done with," said Harry

"_For once, I kinda agree with you"_

Malfoy grabbed Harry's upper arm and closed his eyes. Harry braced himself for the strange suction, feeling it only for a minute, before appearing in front of a large, run-down mansion. A second later, Hermione and Ron appeared with a crack

"_Look at him hanging off her. As if she was his life-line. Why, how dares he! Wait, you idiot. Mentally kick myself"_

Malfoy tapped the doorknob and slipped inside, followed by the Golden Trio

"_Lumos_"

"Why would Voldemort hide a cup here?" asked Ron

"Look at it, you think anyone would come here?" asked Malfoy, "Jeez, look around before you ask"

The place was totally run down, with everything covered in a thick layer of dust

"We're gonna have to spread out," said Harry, "Cover everything quicker"

He looked at the other three, deciding on who he should pair up

"Hermione, Malfoy, alright, Ron and me"

He expected a loud outburst from Malfoy, but it never came. He was already walking away. Hermione gave him a look and hurried after Malfoy's retreating back

"Why did you do that, Harry?" asked Ron, "why pair her up with Malfoy? He'll kill her"

"Hermione's a smart girl. I'm sure she can handle him"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

Ooh, I'm gonna kill Harry if we make it out of here, no questions asked or whatever. How dare he place me with Malfoy, my most hated person in the world, apart from Lucius and Umbridge

"Come on and keep up"

"I'm not going slow, you know"

"Slow enough if I'm telling you to keep up"

"You can't tell me anything, Malfoy"

"Yeah, whatever"

He opened a door, a set of stairs spiralling down into darkness

"Ladies first," he said

"Well, off you go"

He growled under his breath, but he went first, down the stairs. I followed, watching our back, just in case

"We're in the basement now"

Our wand lights played over everything, from boxes to large cases and all sorts of antiques. Malfoy headed for a corner, while I went through another, with my wand between my teeth, pawning through stuff to find a cup

Behind me, Malfoy was throwing things aside with loud noises

"Malfoy," I hissed, "do you want to alert everyone?"

"It's a little hard with one arm"

"Oh shut up"

Several minutes passed, before…

"Ah-hah, found it"

I whirled around, as Malfoy lifted up a golden cup. I could see the emblem of a badger engraved on the side. I also saw something move behind Malfoy

"Draco, behind you"

He turned around, just as a large creature lunged out of the box and landing on him. I stood up, horrified, as a black, wispy thing covered Malfoy. I could only see his flailing arms, struggling to get free. Malfoy and the creature rolled across the floor, struggling, but Malfoy's efforts were failing. He was getting weaker

"_Stupefy_"

Nothing

"_Impedimenta_"

Still nothing. I was getting frustrated, as Malfoy's arms were slowly down dangerously. The thing was smothering him. Quickly, I thought of a happy moment

"_Expecto Patronus_"

A silvering light burst from my wand tip, striking the creature hard and knocking it off Malfoy. It tried to get around back at Malfoy, but my Patronus was holding it off. It slipped away, as I checked Malfoy's pulse. He was still alive, but his lips were blue. I grabbed the cup and raced upstairs

"HARRY, RON!"

I heard thumping footsteps from above, as my friends came racing down the stairs

"Did you find it?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but we got attacked. Malfoy's down there"

I led the way back into the basement, where we found the creature attacking Malfoy again. I quickly cast the Patronus spell, freeing Malfoy from its grasp

"You should have left him," said Ron

"If he knew about this Horcrux, he may know about the others," said Harry

He lifted Malfoy up and carried him across his shoulders, as we left the house and Apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry disappeared to lay Malfoy down, as Ron looked the cup over, fascinated by it

"It's a shame we have to destroy it. We could sell it!"

"Sorry, Ron, but we have to destroy it," said Harry, coming back in, "Otherwise, how else could we defeat Voldemort?"

"Yeah, good point"

Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace, igniting a fire and tossed the cup into them. We watched, as the cup slowly melted. Suddenly…

BANG!

We were thrown back, as the magic inside the cup was destroyed. I got up, as Harry stared at the melted cup

"Wow, that's another down and only three more to go, I hope"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Another Horcrux bites the dust, leaving three more to go. The question is: does Draco know about them? Will he help them further? Or will he try and stop them from defeating Voldemort? If he wakes up, that is. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back now, it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that, but nature has their tantrums, but anyhow, on with the show: the Horcrux has been destroyed, leaving about three left. And what will happen to Draco now, after he's helped Harry?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"_Destroy the Golden Trio…bring Harry before the Dark Lord….Broken and easy to kill…Destroy the Golden Trio…Obey the Dark Lord…Obey or die…But is it the right side…Come to the good side, Draco"_

"Aaahh!"

Draco shot upright in bed, panting, sweat running down his face. The last thing he remembered was something falling on him, trying to smother him. And then it came back again. Now, words had attacked him, making his mind more confused

"Malfoy?"

There came a knock on the door. Draco looked over, recognising the voice

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Hermione asked again

"I'm fine, alright, just had a bad dream"

A pause

"Alright then"

She walked her, her feet making small echoes around the room. Draco laid back down and closed his eyes, drifting back into a twisted dream world, full of nightmares

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Draco made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins were seated, all having breakfast. Harry looked up from the paper

"Thanks for leading us to the Horcrux"

"What happened to me?" he asked as he dropped into a chair

"You got attacked by a Lethifold. I'm guessing it was imprisoned in that basement, starved, making it more dangerous. So when you released it, it attacked you, not counting on Hermione being there"

Draco looked over at the brunette, who was currently staring at the ceiling

"She saved your life, twice"

Draco's jaw dropped, but he closed it, staring at Hermione, who had a faint pink tinge in her cheeks

"Well, thanks," he whispered

"What, Malfoy, I didn't catch it," said Hermione

"Thanks for saving my ass"

"You're welcome," she smiled

Draco suddenly felt uneasy. He wasn't hungry anymore and left the kitchen. Hermione watched him go, as a familiar figure pushed past him

"Lupin!" cried Harry

Ginny, Fred and George all looked up, three identical grins appearing

"Hello everyone"

He took Draco's seat and looked around at the beaming faces

"What was Malfoy doing here?" he asked

"He led us to one of the Horcruxes last night," answered Harry, "but I'm still unsure of what his intentions are"

"Ah, well, he may his father's son, all the Malfoy's have been arrogant, ruthless bastards, but I think Malfoy is far from being his father"

"What are you saying?" asked Ginny

"Draco is Lucius' son, right, but Draco is nowhere like him, no matter how cruel he's been, I think there's something more than meets the eye"

Lupin leaned back against his chair, watching as these words sunk in

"Anyhow, I'm here to tell you about Voldemort's progress"

Harry's eyes snapped around to look at him

"And?"

"He's being quiet. Well, apart from the usual deaths and disappearances every now and then, he's being kinda. No activity from his inner circle so far"

Harry looked at the ceiling

"_No activity, he's being quiet. That's not right, there's something going on here"_

"Thank you, Lupin"

"Cheers"

"Hey Lupin, visited our shop lately?" asked Fred

"No, no, not yet, I've been busy, but I will come. Who knows we all need a laugh"

Fred and George beamed, as Lupin got up, shook their hands and Harry's, before leaving with a tip of his hat

"Wow, Voldemort isn't on the move," said Harry, "makes you wonder really"

"Excuse me," said Hermione

She left the kitchen and headed up to Malfoy's room, where she found Draco pacing

"What are you doing here?"

"We've just been told that Voldemort has been quiet lately. Know anything about it?"

"Not as far as I know. Not a clue. Sorry"

"Do you know where the other Horcruxes are?"

"Another one would be Rowena Ravenclaw's wand. It was special to her, well I guess because it has a raven engraved on the butt of it and it's a unique shape"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Not quite. I have a basic idea"

"How did you know about the Horcruxes?"

"I heard the Dark Lord mention it once and I decided to dig around, trying hard not to get caught. I found them out and during the summer holidays before sixth grade, I went for a search and discovered the cup at the Riddle House. Well I didn't find it, but I detected it"

He paused and looked away for a second. Hermione was giving him a questioning look

"Now I have one last question, Draco"

His head snapped around when she said his first name

"Why are you helping us all of a sudden?"  
Draco looked down at the ground, racking his brains to find an answer

"I guess it could be revenge, you know. My father was always cruel, pushing me around, pushing my mother around. He was never caring or loving. Only my mother was like that, steering me away from the darkness when she could. I looked up to him, wanting to be him, until I grew up. Then I saw him for what he really was like. Saw what the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters was like. Saw what it was like to be one"

He lifted up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the Dark Mark for a second and letting the sleeve fall

"Potter asked me if the side I was on was the right side. I had been thinking about it lately"

"And what side do you choose, Draco?"

"I'm caught in the middle. I know I'm on the wrong side, but if I was to venture onto your side, I would be killed by my own father without a second thought"

Draco looked away from Hermione and stared out the window at the bleak sky

"I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so confused right now"

He looked back at Hermione and saw something else there. Something else apart from the bookish, bushy-haired girl he used to pick on at Hogwarts. He saw a woman standing before him, her hair less curly, and her looks more beautiful. It was as if someone had opened the curtains in his eyes. Was this woman the same person he teased and hated back in school? It couldn't be and yet it was

"_No, Draco, you can't. She is a Mudblood and you're a pureblood!"_

But another voice rose up in his mind

"_You have even thought of deserting your father. Do you really have to be like him in this time? You are your own person. Now that you're away from your father, surely you can choose how you run your life?"_

"_But I can't think of Granger like that. No way, I can't"_

"_Are you afraid of your feelings?"_

"_Yes! Ha, ha, yes I am. Lucius has always told me not to confine in my feelings, as they were seen as weakness"_

"_Look, you just called him Lucius. Doesn't that mean anything?"_

"_No"_

"_Who else would you rather be with? Hermione or Pansy?"_

"_Oh my God, I called her Hermione! What's happening to me?"_

"_Maybe it's being around her?"_

"_No, it can't be"_

"_You like her. Better than Pansy anyway"_

"_No, I gotta get away"_

"Draco, you okay?"

"Sorry, Hermione, I gotta have some time alone"

He brushed past her, lost in the argument with himself, as Hermione watched him go with a confused look. He had just called her by her first name. What was going on?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's see what happens in this chapter**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

"_Okay, I do not like Granger. I don't have any feelings for her"_

"_Yes you do"_

"_Well, I can't walk up to her and say, 'hey babe, I've hated you for the last six years, made your life horrible, now I wanna say I like you'"_

"_Love is more than words, you know"_

"_I know nothing about love, now shut up"_

"_There are other ways of expressing yourself"_

"_No there isn't"_

"_Love is more than words"_

"Shut up," I said out loud

"_First sign of madness, talking to yourself"_

"_You're making me mad, now go away"_

"_Talk to her"_

"_No"_

"_Talk to her"_

"_No"_

"_Talk…to…her. You don't have to say you like her, you can just talk"_

"_I don't deal with my feelings"_

"_Because you're afraid. That's all you are, Malfoy, you're afraid of your feelings. You can't admit you like someone cause to you, that's weakness"_

"_Go away"_

"_Talk to her. You are not your father's son. You know that"_

"_Fine! Anything to make you go away"_

"_That's a good boy"_

I tore my eyes away from the fireplace, the battle over in my mind, for now. I swear my brain hates me. How the hell did it come up with the idea I liked Granger? It's crazy! But did I want to talk to her? I don't have any feelings for her, do I? And yet, when she was in my room, I felt a strange vibe. Like I wanted to be with her.

"_I can't!"_

"_Yes you can. For once, be a man. Now talk to her!"_

"_I hate you, whoever you are"_

I left the living room and headed up the stairs, searching for Granger's room. I found it, or at least I think I did. Upstairs from mine, second door on the left. I knocked

"Who is it?"

"It's me"

The door opened, as Granger appeared

"What do you want?"

My brain locked up. I don't know if it was from her or the fact I couldn't answer

"_Say something, you idiot"_

"I wanted to see if you're fine, you know, after the attack"

"Remember, Malfoy, it was I who saved you, not the other way around"

"_You idiot, big stupid idiot. My God!"_

She started to close the door, but I stopped her

"What are you doing?"

"Actually, it wasn't that"

"What is it, Malfoy?" she hissed

"I wanted to know if you want to talk"

"What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing any game. I think you know that by now"

"When you help us destroy Voldemort, then I'll know you weren't playing a game"

"_Ouch, but keep trying"_

"But I'll talk with you"

She left her room and led the way downstairs to outside in the street

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the Burrow"

She grabbed my arm. Something stirred inside of me, but I strongly ignored it. A second later, we appeared in front of a shabby house, about five stories high

"Who lives here?" I asked, trying to hide the disgust in my voice

"Ron does, okay. I think the Members of the Order are here"

She pressed her ear to the door

"Unless they're at Harry's house and I didn't know"

"You're saying Harry owns that place we're living at?"

"Yep"

She opened the door and went through the kitchen, sitting down at the table, as I paced in front, chin in hand, wondering how I start this

"Alright Draco, let's talk"

"_Here we go"_

Aah, brain freeze again

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I watched as Draco paced in front of me, slowly irritating me. But I was more interested in what he wanted to say. So come on, Malfoy, spit it out

"I'm waiting"

Draco stopped pacing around and faced me. I couldn't see his emotions in his eyes

"I don't know where to begin"

Oh my God, what is he about to say?

"So start from the beginning"

He sat down across from me. I felt a little uneasy at how close he was, but there something like sincerity in his eyes

"All my life, I have been told to hate muggle-borns, that only pureblood wizards were worth it, well, only if they had money, that is. My father forced me to hide my feelings, telling me they were a weakness"

He took a deep breath and continued

"If it wasn't for my mother, I don't think I would be here, really, if you think about it. She was the only one I could turn to, the only one who loved me. She was all I cared about. That's why I joined up with the Dark Lord, to protect my mother. If I lost her, I don't know what I would do"

He looked away, his eyes glittering. He rubbed them and turned back to me

"Ever since I've been staying with you guys, I guess I've been learning. The Dark Lord doesn't care about anyone. He uses people's weaknesses to his advantage, controlling and manipulating. This is why he gave me the task to kill Dumbledore; otherwise, my mother would die, simple as that"

He leaned back and sighed

"I had thought of Dumbledore as a fool, simply because he loved Muggle-born. But he had some good ideas. He was the only one who wanted to help me, but I pushed him aside and watched him die. Ever since, I had been tormented with his words"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, taking his hand in mine

He looked down, so I let go

"Hermione, I want you to know who I am and what I'm like. All those years when I've picked on you and made your life Hell, well, I had to. It was my father's influence to make me like that. Only my mother would be able to stop me from going too far"

This was definitely a different kind of Draco Malfoy. I never knew him to be like this. I guess it would be because he's left his father and becoming more like himself

"Hermione, there's something else"

"What?"

"I have feelings for you. I know it seems strange, given that I've called you names and everything, but I see a different person, someone all grown-up, someone willing to take on the Dark Lord and hopefully win. Someone who's not fearless. Someone I would like to be, kinda like Potter"

I simply gave him a confused look. He had feelings, especially for me? Whoa, this is not right, this doesn't seem right

"I thought you hate Muggle-borns," I said, testing him

"So did I. But I've been living with you for several days now and I'm starting to realize, what has blood got to do with it?"

"I need some time to think"

I got up and went outside

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

I couldn't believe that I had told Hermione I had feelings for her. It just wasn't me. It was like I was possessed to say it. But as I watched her, I began to think. Do I really like her? She is very beautiful. I could see why Weasley liked her. Well, he's got competition. Wait, come on! Oh shit, I do like her. So it wasn't a lie. What do I do now?

"I need some time to think"

She got up and left the kitchen, heading for the backyard. As I watched her go, I felt a strange pang in my stomach. Like I missed her having her around. It was so strange! I followed her outside, but she was already gone. I sighed and Apparated back to Potter's house, where I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed, thinking our conversation over. The best idea I could do was forget about it and move on

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**So, Draco's told Hermione what he feels. What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back and I haven't forgotten. Thank you all for the reviews so far, it makes me very happy. Here is what happens after the ending of the last chapter, so here's chapter 13. Enjoy**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

Over the next few days after I told Hermione that I liked her, I became more confused with myself and chose to ignore it. I refused to interact with anyone, including Hermione, preferring to sit in my room and think about my future. I had turned against my father and Death Eaters by joining up with Potter and destroying a Horcrux. I knew where the next one was, the only problem was I wasn't sure about telling Potter, simply because it was located in a place which was highly dangerous. If Potter was killed trying to get the Horcrux, who would be there to kill Voldemort for him? Would it be me?

"Oi, Malfoy"

I sighed and looked at the door. Weasel-bee was banging on it. I turned away and tried to ignore him, but he kept bashing the door, irritating me slowly

"_He's gonna break the door and I'm gonna have to hex him"_

"What the fuck do you want, Weasley?" I called

"Lunch is ready, you git"

"Like you would care if I starved myself"

I didn't want to go to lunch. That would mean being with Hermione and I don't think I could handle that, due to the fact my mind about her is so fucked

"Suit yourself, asshole"

"Alright, that's it, I'm gonna hex you"

The door burst open and Weasley stormed in, his face as red as his hair

"What is going on with you, Malfoy? Just because we took you in, we saved your ass," he thrusted his face in mine, "does not mean you can jinx us or insult us"

"Hey, Weasley, calm down, have I insulted you yet?"

I got off my bed and started to walk away. I noticed he had his wand in his hand. I grinned

"Are you going to hex me, the one who's lead you to a Horcrux?"

"Doesn't matter. You led us to a Horcrux, so what; you're still the same, Malfoy"

"Ouch, that hurt, but it's only a little sting, so I'll be fine"

"_Stupefy_"

I couldn't draw my wand in time. The spell struck me full-on in my chest, throwing me out of the room and onto the landing. Only I broke through the railing and fell down below into the hallway. Intense pain shot through my body, but I couldn't move

"_Next time, I'll keep my mouth shut"_

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Potter

"_Oh shit!"_

His face loomed over, along with Weaslette and Hermione. I cringed inside

"_Just perfect!"_

"Malfoy, were you attempting to knock yourself out?" asked Hermione, "cause next time, do us a favour and do it probably. Maybe you can put yourself into an eternal coma"

"_Okay, that stung. No, that hurt, worse than Potter hitting me with that sword curse last year. So I take it she hates me"_

Weasel came down the stairs and looked at me with pure hatred, as Potter lifted the spell on me. I sat up and looked away from them

"What really happened?" asked Potter

"Weasel was being a coward and hexed me when I didn't have my wand"

"You mean this?"

I turned around and saw Weaslette holding my wand. She took in both hands and raised it over her knees

"Wait, Ginny, don't," said Potter

"Why?" asked Weasley

I could feel Potter's eyes burning into the back of my head, but I refused to look up

"Just give it back to him"

My wand fell into my lap. I grabbed it and left the hallway, heading back to my room. I went in and collapsed on my bed

"_So, Hermione hates me, hey. Well, so be it. I knew it was bad to have an interest in her. And I've never felt so humiliated in my life, apart from the ferret incident"_

I continued to lie there, letting sleep come over me

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

Malfoy left for his room and we went back to the kitchen, where we sat down with Mrs. Weasley, who served up lunch and joined us

"Is Draco coming?" she asked

"No," answered Harry, "We left him to regain his dignity"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ron hexed him and Ginny threatened to break his wand"

"Oh very well then"

I noticed that. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy about Malfoy staying here. Who was? As far as I knew, only Harry seemed to tolerate him more than us. And I wanted to know why

So once we finished, I pulled Harry into the lounge room. He gave me a questioning look, but I gave him a don't-question-me look

"What do you want, Hermione?"

"I'm getting to an idea that there's something going with you"

"What are you on about?"

"You seem to tolerate Malfoy more than we do. And you know as well as I, that hardly any of us want him here"

"He led us to a Horcrux. I think he might know about the other one"

"Harry, that's not the point and I know that's not the truth"

"Okay, you want the truth, fine," he yelled

I jumped, as he got off the lounge, his green eyes blazing

"The night Dumbledore died, Malfoy was there. He had disarmed Dumbledore, but didn't kill him. Why? Well I think it's out of fear and the thought of death, that Malfoy was forced to become a Death Eater. I heard everything he said"

Harry took in a deep breath, before continuing,

"Malfoy felt he couldn't do the mission and tried to kill Dumbledore through other ways: the cursed locket, the poison that nearly killed Ron, but none of it worked. Even when he had Dumbledore disarmed and weakened, Malfoy couldn't bring himself to kill him. You know Malfoy didn't like Dumbledore at all, but still, he couldn't do it"

"What are you saying?"

"I think there's more to Malfoy than meets the eye. I think he's serious about helping us. And you know it, Hermione; you just don't want to believe it"

"So you're giving him a second chance, ignoring everything he's done to us?"

"What you have to understand Hermione, is that Malfoy has always been pushed around by his father and he's been thrusted into a position he doesn't want at all. That's why he's here, Hermione, because I think that Malfoy can help us win"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Draco is hurting from Hermione's remark and Ron's hex. How will he cope with it?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"_Now Granger hates me, what do I do about that?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Who are you, anyway?"_

"_The other side"_

"_It's like I have two minds in one"_

"_Maybe once you've sorted this out, I'll go"_

"_Yeah, right"_

"_If you like Hermione, won't you try to win her? After all, she's got Weasley after her"_

"_He can have her. I can't. I'm Malfoy, the one they all hate"_

"_So what are you going to do about it, hmm?"_

"_Run"_

"_Last time you did that, you ended up here. Do you think it'll work?"_

"_Yeah, it's obvious they don't want me here. Why did they take me in, anyway, just so they could hex me?"_

"_Just because Weasley hexed you real good, you're going to run?"_

"_It's for the best"_

"_So be it. But I'll laugh if you don't make it"_

Draco turned to the window and with a wave of his wand, opened it. He looked back to the closed door and sighed

"_It's for the best anyway"_

The doorknob turned. Panicking, Draco jumped off the bed, diving through the window, as the door swung open

"Malfoy?"

Hermione!

Draco tucked his head in, arching his back and twisted his body, so he landed on his back, only to feel great pain shooting up his spine into his head, making him dizzy

"_That's the last time I try that again"_

He looked up, as Hermione looked out the window. Once he knew she saw him, he jumped to his feet and started to run from the house. He didn't pause or slow down, speeding for the street. He burst out onto the street and turned right

"Malfoy!"

Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing outside the house. It was Harry who yelled. Draco lowered his head and continued running

Crack!

"Aaaahhh!"

He fell, as Harry appeared in front of him

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, away from you guys"

"Oh really?"

Harry grabbed Draco by his shirt and lifted him to his feet

"Just where exactly were you going?"

"Anywhere, just as long as I can be lost to the world"

"Riiight"

"Look, Potter, I don't belong here, I never was and I don't exactly fit in, alright"

Harry noticed that this wasn't the usual Malfoy. This was Malfoy as he was the night Dumbledore died, scared and panicky

"You know, Malfoy, I am the only one here who tolerates you-"

"I know," Draco interrupted, "I overheard you and Granger talking earlier"

Harry was shocked. He knew that Draco disappeared to his room before lunch, but never knew he had come down and eavesdropped

Draco looked back and saw Ron and Hermione running towards them. He became more panicked and turned back to Harry

"Look, just let me go, alright, I'm in your hair and I don't need to be, so let me go"

Harry looked the blonde's shoulder and came up with a thought. He looked at Draco and saw he was serious about leaving

"Very well, Malfoy, if you wish"

Draco gave him a small smile and walked past him

"Just remember, Draco, there is someone who doesn't want you to go"

Harry looked at his friends and turned back

"And maybe there would be another"

Draco turned on the spot and with a crack, disappeared, as Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron

"No idea, Ron," said Harry, "I think you're a bit young to understand"

Hermione was staring at the spot where Draco had just been. She bit her lower lip and walked away, as Ron and Harry followed her

"_I'm guessing Draco likes Hermione, but can't have her, which is why he's running," _thought Harry, _"So how do I bring him back to help us?"_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Harry's POV_

I watched as Draco Apparated, hoping he would return so he could help us finish Voldemort once and for all. When we arrived back at my house, I pulled Hermione aside

"Has Draco told you anything weird at all?"

She got a thoughtful look in her eyes

"He wanted to talk, so I took him to the Burrows, where he told me he liked me"

"And you turned him away?"

"I said I'd think about it"

I suddenly wasn't sure about this. I may have pity for Draco, but trying to hook him up with my best friend, the one person he's hated for the last six years, I doubt that

"And what do you think of him?"

"He's changed"

I decided to give up and let things work out. I let Hermione go and went to my room, where I found a piece of parchment lying on my bed. I picked it up, read the contents and frowned. Then I began to think

"_Maybe, just maybe"_

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

Draco was gone, Harry had asked me about him and now I was sitting in the living room, next to the fireplace, thinking about it all. Did Draco really have feelings for me? Why did he run away from us? And why did Harry let him go?

"You okay?"

I looked up at Ron and nodded. He sat next to me. It was silent for a while and I was starting to get uncomfortable with Ron there. I had no idea why

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks"

I stared at the empty fireplace, trying to work everything out. Voldemort, Draco, Harry, the prophecy, life after the war. My mind started to spin, until Ron spoke

"Um, I was wondering, what do you think could happen between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, about us," said Ron, pointing at us both

"I'm not entirely sure about what you're talking about"

"What I'm trying to say is…"

I looked at him. He was looking very embarrassed and kept looking around the room, trying to see if anyone was listening in

"Well, maybe, if we could be more than, you know, more than friends?"

Okay, let's go back a few days. First Draco has said he's got feelings for me and now Ron is asking me out. I think this was a little too much. I had never thought myself as hot, but I've had two guys after me in the last few days. I looked at Ron, who was waiting with eagerness for my answer. I knew he liked me and I was wondering if I had the same feelings for him

"So…?"

Luckily I was saved as Harry came into the room, carrying a piece of parchment

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have some good news and I've got some bad news"

"What's the good news?" asked Ron

"Okay, they're kinda mixed together, but the sort of good news is that I've found out where the next Horcrux is"

"And what's the bad news?" I asked

"Well, knowing where the Horcrux is sort of the bad news. The bigger part of bad news is that it's located on the Isle of Drear"

"What's the Isle of Drear?" asked Ron

I knew what that place was. I've read in a few books at Hogwarts. And I knew what was there. The creatures that lived there were in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

"The Isle of Drear is off the northernmost tip of Scotland," I answered, "however, it's very risky going there"

"Why?"

"You're not going to like it, Ron, but that's where the Quintaped lives?"

"What's that?"

"A giant, five-legged spider-like creature that eats flesh"

I saw the colour drained from Ron's and I gave him a small smile

"Looks like we have no choice but to go there," said Harry, "Tomorrow night"

"Can I stay here?" whimpered Ron

"Don't worry, I'll ask Fred and George or Bill to come with," said Harry

"I'm not going to like this at all"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**There you go, he's run away to cope with it. However, Harry knows where the next Horcrux is and Ron's not going to like it at all. And will Draco return? And if he does, when?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the aftermath of Malfoy running away. What will happen in this chapter? Read on and find out**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Ron's POV_

Spiders, I hate spiders. And we were to go to an island that had giant spiders. Can life get any worse?

"Come on, Ron, it's time to go"

When you're not exactly prepared to face giant spiders, that's when life gets worse. I reluctantly got up from the lounge and followed Harry and Hermione outside. Harry had his Firebolt with him and a Comet Two Sixty, while Hermione had a similar broom. I noticed that Harry was dressed in his Quidditch clothes and had Gryffindor's sword strapped to his back. I looked at Hermione

"Why are you coming, Hermione?" I asked

"While I don't like flying, I'm coming with you"

"Why?"

"Because I am. It can't be you two alone, so I'll come"

"Why?"

"Ron!"

She was giving me a death glare and somehow, my heart skipped a beat or two. Is it me or does she look pretty when she does that glare?

"Any minute now guys," said Harry, not noticing the situation

"I'm ready," I said, despite the fact I wasn't

"No, not you, I managed to get Fred and George to come. We could use some of their jokes and that"

"Like what?" asked Hermione

"Explosive Lollies, Boxes of Fireworks, Fire Rings, you know, that sort of thing"

"Riiight," I said, "I think I feel safer if I had Bill or Charlie with me"

"Bill would've come, but he wasn't able to, due to commitments. Same with Charlie"

"Can't we bring Percy? At least we can let the spiders eat someone while we run away"

"Oh Ron, that is low," said Hermione

I think she knew I was trying to delay our departure. She can't blame me for it!

Crack! Crack!

"Yaaaa!"

I jumped as Fred and George appeared right in front of me, holding brooms and boxes

"Sorry, Ron, did we scare you?" asked Fred

"Didn't see you there," added George

"That was not funny"

"Seeing your face says different"

"Well, for us it does"

"So, Harry, when do we go on this suicidal mission to find a Horcrux?"

"Because we've only got about an hour or so off work"

"So it has to be snappy"

"Once you've finished talking," said Harry, "we're going to go now"

He tossed me the Comet Two Sixty, before walking over and grabbing me by my upper left arm tightly

I felt it wasn't fair that he could Apparate without a license and I couldn't at all. Pure unfairness!

I felt a pull on my body, like I was being shoved through a pipe the size of my wrist. My head was going to explode, until I felt the suction lessened and I was pulled out of the snake hole by Harry

"We're here, okay, so we're not, we're on the tip of Scotland and we're going to fly over"

"You know, that doesn't exactly make me comfortable"

"You'll be fine, Ron, better than Aragog and his underlings"

"You had to remind me," I said, feeling sick at the memory

Harry smiled

"Sorry"

Crack! Crack! Crack!

One by one, Fred, George and Hermione appeared out of thin air. Hermione looked around, suddenly wary of her surroundings, as Fred and George magic the boxes to their brooms. I sighed and got onto my broom, followed by the others

"We ready to go?" asked Harry

"As ready we'll ever be," said Fred

Both he and George were faking their happiness, I was sure of it. Who would be cheery about going to an island with giant spiders? Definitely not me!

"Ready and let's go," said Harry

He shot off into the sky on his Firebolt, followed by the twins and Hermione

"Come on, Ron, you're lagging," called George

I pushed off from the ground, joining the others in the sky. Harry smiled and flew away on his broom, flying at about 160km/h, heading towards an island I didn't want to visit. No wonder why they called it the Isle of Drear. Sounds like fear or death if you ask me

But I fell into line behind Harry and shot after him, trying to ignore the sick feeling I had in my stomach

Why did it have to be spiders?

Why?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're off to get the Horcrux, but can Ron deal with living with giant spiders? Or not?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The group of five sped towards north, leaving Scotland far behind, as the night began to crawl up behind them

"We're here," called Harry, "At least I hope so"

Hermione and Fred pulled up next to him

"Why would Voldemort hide a Horcrux here?" asked Fred

"Think about it," replied Hermione, "if this place is filled with carnivorous beasts, then who would come here for any reason?"

"Stupid teenagers like us, perhaps," said Harry, as Ron finally joined them with George

"Sorry, but Ron decided to give the ocean a new colour and feed the fish below"

Harry looked over at his best friend. Ron indeed looked a bit green, worse than he usually did before a Quidditch game

"The best we could do now," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from Ron, "is set up camp somewhere in an open area, with jinxes and spells to protect the encampment"

"Harry, mate, you leave that to us," said a beaming Fred

"Cause once we're done with setting up"

"Nothing's going to get through"

"Without letting us and you know"

The twins said the last line together. Harry shook his head in laughter and tipped his broom into a dive. The others followed, as they flew over treetops, searching for an open area. On occasion, they saw a few Quintapeds, making Ron want to throw up, but they were ignored

"There, I see a clearing," pointed out Hermione

"Wands out everyone and eyes open," instructed Harry, as he drew his own wand

They landed and the twins went straight to work setting up charms and spells to protect their area, while Hermione conjured up a few tents and Harry conjured up a fire after gathering several sticks with the _Accio _spell. Ron was just feeling sick

"Charms and spells are set up," announced George, "Nothing's coming through without setting at least two off"

"Two?" said Hermione, "Well, at least I can feel safe"

"Yeah, you should," said Fred, "If something comes through, they're gonna get nosebleeds, stunned, hexed and basically get knocked unconscious"

"Um, Fred, George, Quintapeds don't have noses, as far as I know and besides, stunning spells won't work, they're too big"

"So we've got back-up," explained George, "Cascading jinxes and fireworks, exploding fire rings, chocolate frog bombs, that's why they'll set off at least two"

Hermione looked stricken

"What if one of your back-ups hit us? Have you thought of that!"

"Hey, we've got antidotes or whatever, they won't hurt, except for the fire rings," said Fred

"Merely, these are just to slow them down," added George

"Good grief, now I feel better," Hermione muttered as she walked away to her tent

"Everything set up?" asked Harry as he walked over

"Everything is up and ready, waiting for your command," answered George

"Good, cause I want to find that Horcrux quickly and get out of here"

"We're with you on that one," said Fred

Harry took a piece of parchment out of his back pocket and using the _Lumos _spell, showed it to the twins

"It's from Draco, who told us to come here"

The parchment read,

_To Harry,_

_I know I've run away, but before I do, I decided to tell you where a Horcrux is. It's on the Isle of Drear, located off the northernmost tip of Scotland. The Horcrux there is Ravenclaw's dagger. Like Gryffindor's sword, only smaller, it has a sapphire encrusted into the handle and there is a raven engraved on the blade. Search for it in a cavern located in the north of Drear, but take care. Quintapeds roam there, so take extra caution. See you on the battle field, maybe, one day_

_Malfoy_

Harry tucked the parchment away and looked at the twins faces

"Well, this is no joyride," smiled George

"But we're not turning back"

"You helped us get our shop; we'll help you get this Horcrux"

"Thanks guys"

Harry went back to the fire and drew Gryffindor's sword. The blade was shining in the flames, as Harry turned it around, studying it, wanting it to become a part of him

"_What will happen if we're asleep and the Quintapeds come in?"_

"Hey, Fred, George, I think we may need lookouts"

"Na, Harry, we've got that covered"

"If something that so much as resembles a Quintaped within twenty feet of here, we'll all know about it"

"And a jinx will be fired"

"Wouldn't that alert the beast to us?" asked Harry

"No, see the jinx will create a protective field around us. Kinda weak, but its enough for us to get ready," explained Fred, "It'll die out in about five minutes"

"So don't worry, Harry, we've got you covered"

Harry sighed and smiled inside. While Fred and George were practical jokers, they were advanced in that kind of magic, always handy for one of their tricks to be used. Harry had no doubt whatsoever about their charms. If anyone could do it, it was these two

"Well, I'm going to bed, alright"

"Night Harry," the twins chorused

Harry felt his body become heavy, like lead, as he crawled into his tent and collapsed on the bed, his glasses sliding askew, as his eyes shut immediately and he drifted off into sleep

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	17. Chapter 17

**So they have arrived on the Isle of Drear, in search of the Horcrux. Who will find what first?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

We were on an island, in search of an item to destroy to finally destroy Voldemort, but at the same time, there were gigantic, man-eating creatures. I'm sure Ron was having the time of his life…which he wasn't…I'm not really good at jokes

Fred and George had set up the charms and spells needed to protect our encampment. I felt safe, to a degree, that we had about two minutes warning before a Quintaped ate us…another lame attempt at a joke

I was lying in my tent, my body all tensed up for any sudden attacks. Waiting…waiting…waiting for a fight, for the sounds of roaring and teeth ripping through flesh, the sound of our tents getting torn apart, as we fought desperately, vainly, trying to live, but our spells weren't much use. I was being eaten, screaming for help, but I knew it was pointless

My eyes shot open. I tried to clear my mind of that nightmare. I realized I was sweating and looked around. Yeah, I was still in my tent. I got up and left, where I was surprised to see Harry sitting by a small fire, the sword in his left hand lying across his lap. I went over and sat next to him. He jumped

"Jeez, Hermione, please don't do that again"

"Sorry"

We stared at the dying fire for a while. It was a comfortable silence. Harry let out a heavy sigh. I looked at him. The flames were reflecting in his eyes

"When we find this Horcrux and destroy," I started, "Then what? What will happen next?"

"I can guess," said Harry, "Voldemort"

"How will we face him? What can we do about him? We're three teenagers against a very powerful dark wizard"

"No, not three, just one"

I looked at him in shock

"You're suggesting you will face Voldemort alone!"

"Has to be"

"No, it doesn't have to be. It's meant to be, but we're here for you, Harry. Ron and I said we'll be there with you every step of the way"

Harry looked up at me

"I can't risk Ron's or your life while facing Voldemort. It's too dangerous"

CRAAASH!

"What's that?" I said, jumping to my feet

Harry stood up slowly, the sword in his left hand. I drew my wand

ROOOAAARR!

A blue light! I watched as a large shield covered our encampment, as Fred, George and Ron came racing out of their tents

"It's play time, ladies," said Fred

Another loud crash! Trees fell, as a large beast appeared on the outside of our shield. I gasped. I had never suspected it to be that huge. A stupid mistake on my part

The Quintaped was about sixteen feet high and about six feet at the widest. The five hairy legs ending in a clubfoot added about ten feet to its height. It had two eyes, yeah, two small black eyes, but it was the mouth I was drawn to. It was wide, filled with rows and rows of tiny, sharp teeth, designed to tear flesh apart. I imagined being eaten by that mouth, but I was snapped out of my thoughts by something bright and glowing

I focused my eyes on the ring of fire which had appeared around the Quintaped. The shield was gone, but the Quintaped was screeching a terrible cry of pain, as its hairy legs were burnt. The monster collapsed, falling onto the flames. Very quickly, its hair acting as a conduct, the Quintaped was smothered in flames

"Hermione, George, look out," cried Harry

I spun around to see a Quintaped charging in. it wasn't the only one. At least three more were coming in to surround us. I knew there was no way out of this one

THOCK!

A Quintaped screeched, as a four foot sword embedded in its flank. Black blood began to run. I looked over at Harry, but he still had his sword. I was puzzled

BAANG!

BOOM!

Explosions!

Fireworks were being set off, as the burning fragments cascaded down, landing on the Quintapeds, nuzzling under their hair to cause some discomfort. Or maybe a lot, because the next thing I knew, the Quintapeds were high-tailing it back into the jungle

"What just happened?" I asked

"No idea," said Harry, "were your fireworks meant to do that?" he asked Fred

"Nope, not like that anyway," Fred said, shaking his head

"They were meant to like explode and create a distraction"

"Well it created a distraction all right," said Harry

"Is everyone alright?" asked a new voice

I recognised that face! We all spun around, looking up into the sky. And there he was, hovering above us on a broom, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight

Draco Malfoy!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Draco's arrived in time to save the group from the Quintapeds, but the question is, why did he come back?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

I had arrived just in time, luckily, leaving London to fly here at about five in the afternoon, heading straight here, where I found Potter, three Weasleys and Hermione surrounded by Quintapeds. I took one out with my sword, before setting the hidden fireworks off and jinxing them so they attacked the Quintapeds

But even still, I'm not sure if they were glad to see me or not. However, I did land and got off my broom, looking at the ground

"So, uh, well, I'm back," I said, looking up for a brief second

Little Weasley was scowling at me, the only one though. While the Twin Weasleys were treating me with suspicion, I think they were glad I had showed up. Potter was surprised. But I take it Hermione was shocked. She had never expected someone like me to show up and save them from a bunch of giant carnivorous beasts

"So, decided to come back?" said Potter

"Yeah, I did"

"Where did you go?"

"Around"

I walked over to the corpse and retrieved the sword, before sheathing it on my hip. I turned around, drew my wand and conjured up a tent for myself

"I think you might have to reset the charms," I told the twins, "I might have overused them. And be quick, there would be more coming"

They turned away, but I saw the anger in their eyes. I smirked and went into my tent, thinking up a way of getting back at Weasley

Just as I did, the flap opened and Hermione came in. I jumped, surprised by this, but I decided to question her with sarcasm

"Don't you think it's a little early?" I asked, "Normally you wait until everyone is asleep"

"Yeah right, Malfoy, like I'd come to you like that?" she said

"You could. I'm not too sure how a woman's mind works"

"If you're not thrown into Azkaban or killed and you end up getting married, _if _you do, then maybe you could learn a thing or two"

"Well, I may know one thing or two about women," I said with a leer

"Uh-huh, like you go for me. Hello, stupid, I'm a mudblood, remember?"

"Are you? Are you just a mudblood? Or are you something more?"

"What are you, Shakespeare?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind"

"Ah, so why did you come in, if not for me?" I said, raising an eyebrow

"Hey, the brain in your head, wake up! The brain past the belt can stay asleep"

"And it was just waking up, too"

Hermione gave me a what-are-you-an-idiot look

"Malfoy!"

"I'm awake, no need to shout! Now what do you want?"

"Oh forget it; I just came in here to see why you came back?"

"Remember when I said I liked you?"

"If you start speaking poetry to me, I will hex _so _bad you won't forget it!"

"Oh I know you love me"

"In your dreams"

"Well, I rarely have dreams; I get what you call nightmares"

"Get on with it, Malfoy"

I was grinding her nerve and I was enjoying it. I smirked when she gritted her teeth at me

"Well, I know I can't have you, but that doesn't mean I can't hang around and help out"

"Oh so you ran away because you couldn't get me, right?"

"Yeeah, something like that. And besides, I know you won't have me, because you hate me so bad, it's not funny. I mean, why shouldn't you? We've hated each other for the last few years, so it's not like I can turn around and date you, right?"

"I think for once you're making sense, Malfoy. Wow, it's so unbelievable you can!"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny. So even though I can't have you, doesn't mean I can't do this"

And with that, I seized her by the shoulders, pulled her towards me and crashed my lips to hers. Oh my, it was so intoxicating. Her lips were so soft, so luxurious, so…

"What the fucken hell is going on?"

I pulled away from Hermione to see Weasley's angry face glaring down on us. As soon as I saw him standing in my tent, I felt a wave of anger rising up inside of me, while I could feel the hatred rolling off him

"This is not what it looks like," Hermione said coolly

"What do you want, Weasley?" I snapped

"Oh I look around and see Hermione missing, she's not in her tent and I heard talking coming from yours. So I take a look and what do I see, what do I SEE? I see my best friend kissing my worst enemy!"

Okay, so I did something wrong, but he didn't have to go psycho, did he? If I caught him kissing my dad, would I freak out? Oh no, bad image, BAD IMAGE!

"Calm down, Weasley, I'm sure I haven't killed her with my wonderful kiss yet," I said icily

"Calm down, no Malfoy, I will not fucken CALM DOWN!"

I saw his hand reach into his pocket. And I knew he was going to jinx me again. Not wanting him to get the upper hand, I whipped out my wand and aimed it at him

"Draco, Ron, settle down"

Too late, Hermione

Even though I had my wand, I wasn't fast enough for Weasley's spell, which threw me back against the tent wall. I didn't rip through, but I was pissed off. Weasley raised his wand. I flicked mine

"_Levicorpus"_

Suddenly, Weasley was thrown into the air, as if an invisible meat hook had impaled his ankle and hoisted him up. His wand fell away and Hermione jumped up in shock. Weasley's face was turning red (like it already wasn't). I got up and with a flick of my wand, projected him out of my tent and into the open. Potter and the twins all jumped up from around the fire when they saw me

"Put him down, Malfoy," said one of the twins threatening

"No, I don't think I will, Weasley, he jinxed me before, it's only fair this time," I said

"Malfoy," said Potter in a warning voice, "Let him go"

I ignored him and looked at Weasley's purple face

"How about this," I said to Weasley, "You left me out, so I'll leave you out. So when the Quintapeds come, they can eat you and we can run away. How does that sound?"

A light, cool hand touched my wand. I looked into Hermione's beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. Wait, I thought I got over her. Guess not

"Please let him go," she whispered

Her voice was so soft. Something in her voice touched something inside of me and I sighed. I muttered the counter-curse and Weasley dropped into the dirt like a sack of potatoes

"Now we're even," I said to him

I lowered my wand and looked again into Hermione's eyes. I felt myself drawn to them, drawn to her, but I sighed and headed back into my tent for some quiet thinking

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**There we go, Draco's gotten even with Ron and he's kissed Hermione! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Draco's got back at Ron and he's kissed Hermione, so what will happen now? Read on, my fellow fans, read on**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

After that eventful episode between Ron and Malfoy had played down, I returned to my tent, cursing myself for even going to Malfoy in the first place. Why did I go? I only wanted to ask why he had come back, but he had kissed me. Kiss ME, Hermione Granger, the person he's hated for the last six years! Was it true that people could change? I've seen Harry grew up from a little, lost boy to the teenager with a heavy weight on his shoulders. And Ron, well, Ron's just been the same, the only different is he grew two more brain cells and about eleven inches taller or more

I touched two fingers to my lips, feeling how soft they were, remembering how soft and sweet his lips were. Wait, I'm thinking about Malfoy like this! It was crazy. And yet, the way his lips captured me, wrapped me up, it was something I couldn't describe. How could I feel like that, after kissing my worst enemy? Ron did have a right to blow up. But now as I think about it, did he have a right? Does he? Can he dictate who I kiss or who not I can kiss? He was like this in fourth grade, when Viktor Krum took me to the Yule Ball. Viktor and I only shared one small kiss, but it was one of friendship

CRAASH!

I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts, grabbed my wand and raced out of the tent. The shield charm had gone off, while several Quintapeds were trying to get through. I looked around and saw Malfoy staring at the beasts with defiance, a glittering sword in his left hand, wand in right hand. Harry doused the flames, as Fred and George were setting off other jinxes and spells. I looked around again and saw a flash of red in the darkness, retreating from us

"Is that Ron?" I called

Harry's head whipped and I saw his eyes widened

"He's not running away, he's just putting some distance between him and the spiders"

"That counts as running away," said Malfoy

BANG!

"They're here," shouted Fred

I spun around and saw a massive mouth descend towards me. I screamed and fell back

THOCK!

A sword appeared in its flank. The Quintaped howled, as Malfoy rushed over, firing jinxes, until he was close enough to remove the sword. The Quintaped focused on him, but Malfoy drew his sword arm back and thrusted. The blade disappeared deep into its mouth

"Aargh!" Malfoy cried out

He withdrew his hand and I saw it was lacerated, blood running down his wrist. I used the Stupefy spell, knocking the beast down (hey, it was weak). Malfoy removed the sword, as I grabbed his injured hand and checked it

"Its okay, Hermione, I'll be fine"

He turned away and ran towards Harry. I ran after him, watching as Harry sliced a leg off and cast a jinx into the monster's mouth. It fell onto its side and didn't move

"We have to run," yelled Malfoy, "There will be more coming and we can't fight them all. I know where the Horcrux is"

"Fred, George, let's bail," called Harry

The twins broke away from their beast and joined us in running away. We caught up with Ron, who had currently fallen over in his haste. Harry helped him to his feet, and with Malfoy in the lead, we continued running

"Aaaaahh!" Malfoy yelled

He fell onto his butt, sliding along in the dirt, coming to a rest just before the new Quintaped. It roared and leaned forward to bite Malfoy, but Harry got there fire

"_Stupefy_"

The stunning spell struck the beast in the mouth. It stumbled back, as Malfoy swung his sword, slicing a clubfoot off

"Check this out," said George

He threw a small lolly into its mouth. I recognized it as a Ton-Tongue Toffee. The Quintaped choked, as its tongue began to swell, growing larger and larger, filling its mouth. The Quintaped continued to choke, stumbling away from Malfoy, who got up and looked at George

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Now let's go"

CRAASH!

Malfoy took the lead again and we followed. I looked back and saw at least three or four of the monsters giving chase

"I knew this was a bad idea to come here," shouted Ron over the crashing

"When did you come up with that idea?" called Malfoy

"Malfoy, there's a cliff coming right at us!" yelled Harry

"I know"

"What! I'm not running over a cliff!" I yelled

"Trust me!"

"Are you insane?" called Fred

"When I say, jump"

"What!"

"Just do it!"

THUMP!

A massive tree landed in our way. I skidded to a stop, as a large Quintaped lunged out in front of us, blocking our escape. Ron, Fred and George stopped next to me, while Malfoy, closet to the beast, swung his sword. The Quintaped lifted a leg and struck Malfoy with its foot. Malfoy flew back, his sword and wand falling away. I cast a jinx, as Harry stabbed at the giant spider. It hissed from the pain and kicked him aside

"What do we do now?" I asked

"Run," whimpered Ron

"We can't leave Harry and Malfoy behind"

"No, we can take Harry, but we'll leave Malfoy behind"

"Ron!"

"Stop arguing and run," said George

I looked up and saw the Quintaped charging at us. I dived aside, turned around and raised my wand, as the Quintaped killed its speed, turned around and came charging at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ron standing up, his wand raised, but he wasn't doing anything

"_Come on, Ron!"_

A flash of blonde and silver from the moonlight. Malfoy sliced upwards, cutting into the monster's stomach. The beast screeched, its legs flailing, as Malfoy struck again, imbedding the sword deep into its flesh. It stumbled towards me, but Malfoy grabbed my arm and pulled me aside, out of the Quintaped's resting place

"Thank you," I said shakily

"You'll be fine"

"Let's go," cried Harry, "the ones behind us haven't given up"

He ran towards the cliff and waited

"Go, just jump, you'll be fine," said Malfoy

Harry leapt over the edge, followed by the Weasleys and it was a few seconds before I heard a splash, or at least a few

"We're diving into the ocean?" I asked

"Yep, now let's go"

Together, we ran towards the cliff. Malfoy slid his right arm around my waist. He sheathed his sword and clutched my left arm

"Jump!"

I pushed off, held into the air by Malfoy, as we fell towards the ocean, joining Fred, George, Ron and Harry

"About time you two joined us," grinned Fred

Malfoy let go of me. I wish he didn't, because while I could swim well, I was in deep water and I couldn't stop myself from going under. His arms came around me again and I stopped floundering

"Where's the Horcrux?" asked Harry

"Right over there"

I twisted around in Malfoy's arms and saw a large rock face jutting out. It looked dark and uninviting. I didn't want to go over. Something about it gave me the chills

"It's in a cave?" asked Ron

"No, there is no cave," answered Malfoy, "It's under the water, in a small cavern. The only problem is you can't just go in and get it. You'll run out of breath and there's something in there that protects it"

The small chills I was getting just maximised

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	20. Chapter 20

**The group have dived into the ocean and now they have to get the Horcrux. The question is, how? And thank you once again for the reviews, it's made me very happy. I can't believe how popular this story is, its quite amazing. But the story must go on, so here is chapter 20**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

I was holding onto Hermione, so her head up above the water and she could stop floundering like an idiot. It actually felt kinda comfortable, holding her like that. Maybe I could get used to this. Waait a second, we weren't even dating and I don't think that would ever happen

I saw Ron's scowling face and smirked. This was after I had told Potter where the next Horcrux was, but I didn't know what was protecting the dagger. Suppose the only way to find out was to go into the cavern

"Why don't we just summon it?" asked Hermione

"Let's try it," said Potter, "though I'm not sure it'll work

He raised his wand out of the water

"_Accio Horcrux_"

There was a great rumbling and rocks began to fall from the face. Something came zipping through the water and into Potter's outstretched hand. He held it up

"There we go, that was so hard," he said, clutching the dagger

But his victory was a little too soon. He didn't the danger I saw now

"Potter, when you got the dagger, there was something else you brought out"

"What?"

"A Kappa"

"What!"

See, a Kappa is a water demon that feeds on human blood. Now usually they're over in Japan, living small ponds and such. But this Kappa was out in the ocean near Scotland, totally not his environment. I had a feeling we could use this to our advantage, but right now; the Kappa was speeding towards us with blood, rage and murder in its eyes

"Everyone dive," I said

I let go of Hermione and dived underwater, where I could see the Kappa flying straight for Hermione. I grabbed her ankle and pulled her up, just in time, as the Kappa swam overhead, fangs bared and hands reaching out

It stopped, saw me and came down. Now we had a problem. While the Kappa lives in Japan, it thrives in water and the bowl in its head held its powers. So it was in water and its bowl was filled

The Kappa came towards Hermione and me. I aimed my wand, but a jinx came flying in from my right, striking the Kappa in the stomach. It stopped swimming, frozen in its charge for blood. Hermione was struggling now, so with my arm around her waist, we swam for the surface and broke through the waves, as Potter and the Weasleys surfaced

"Now we have the dagger, how do we go home?" asked Hermione

"_Accio brooms_," said Potter

I heard a swooshing sound and turned around, as my broom hovered above the water. I let go of Hermione as she got onto her broom. I pulled mine down and got on in the water, before shooting out and up into the air. I felt so free up here, the wind in my hair, the horizon staring at me in the distance

I looked down and saw Potter, Hermione and the Weasleys gain altitude, until together, we flew back home

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The party of six returned to Grimmauld's Place, stashing their brooms away and heading to their rooms. Harry went to the lounge room, rolling the dagger over and over in his hands, wondering how he could destroy it. He remembered when Dumbledore destroyed the ring and the curse was afflicted on him. Harry didn't want that. He didn't want to end up weak before Voldemort. He wanted to be strong, he wanted…

"Thinking how to destroy it?"

Harry looked up at Ginny and nodded. She sat next to him, staring at the dagger. Harry didn't mind. He preferred to have someone like Ginny sitting next to him. It made him feel comfortable. It also made him want to hold her again, but he knew he couldn't

"Why don't you throw it into the fire?" suggested Ginny, "That's what you do with the cup"

"I know, but I'm thinking I shouldn't. Like I should keep it and let things play out on how to destroy it"

"Are you mad? That is a Horcrux, a link for Voldemort to our world. You have to destroy it!"

"I know that and I will, but not yet, not yet"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I was confused about Malfoy, so when we returned home, I waited about fifteen minutes before going up to his room and knocked twice

"Come in"

I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. Malfoy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling

"Nice to see you, Hermione," he said with a smile

"Why did you come back and this time, you can stay on your bed"

"If you wish"

"So why did you return? You run away and then show up when we need help. What's going on with you?"

Malfoy didn't answer. I had no idea what was so fascinating about the ceiling. I wanted to look into his gray-blue eyes and see the truth

"Malfoy, answer me!"

"I came back for you"

"Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not, Hermione. While I was running, I began to think"

"For once in your life you began to think!"

Malfoy sat up on the side of his bed, looking up at me. His eyes were full of pain, hurt and there was something else in them, but I couldn't put my finger on it

"I can run, but I could only go so far. I've found something in my life that is worthwhile holding onto and I can't back away"

He stood up and took a step closer. I stood my ground

"You wouldn't happen to come back for me, right?" I asked

Malfoy looked down at the ground, then back at me

"Why do you have to be like this, Hermione? Can't you understand, the only love I've ever had was from my mother. She was the only person in my life who cared about me! My father didn't give a damn, as long as I joined the Death Eaters and died, he couldn't care less about my health. I come here, hoping to find a way out. I get confused and leave"

He took in a deep breath and locked his eyes on mine

"And I returned, I only did so because I've found something in my life that I've lost long ago"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's you, Hermione, I came back for you! I care about you. You think I didn't, even though I saved your life. All you think of me is some evil brat"

"How can you care about me, Malfoy?" I shot back, "All you do is fuck a girl and dump them. And all I am to you is a," I couldn't say it, but I did, "I'm just a mudblood"

"No, that's not true, Hermione. I have never fucked a girl and dumped them. I haven't even sleep with a girl, let alone date them. They are all just stories to make out I am like that. And you're not a mudblood to me"

I laughed

"Yeah, right"

"I have been raised that looks and personality are based on blood. But now I see, blood doesn't matter, it does not matter. Can't you see that? I am not my father!"

"So what do you do about this?" I said, "You say you care, you say blood doesn't matter, but what game are you playing?"

His eyes were full of hurt when I said that and I felt vulnerable. I felt like I had hurt him

"I am not playing a game. I want to be with you, Hermione, but I can't, because you won't let me be with you. All I want is a share from you of what I'm trying to give to you"

"And what are you trying to give to me, Malfoy?" I asked, fearing the answer if I was right

"All I want is to love you"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Now what will happen after Draco's told Hermione how he feels and what will Harry do with the Horcrux?**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I was shocked. Reality came flying at me and slammed into me like a hammer. His last two words echoed in my head

"_Love you, you, all I want to do is love you, love you"_

"_That can't be right, he can't love me, how can he? It's impossible"_

I looked up at Malfoy, who had retreated back to his bed, head down, his eyes avoiding mine

"You want to love me?" I gasped

Malfoy nodded, still not looking up

"I don't want to, I do, Hermione," he said softly

I tried to laugh, but the shock was still there

"You're the Brat Prince of Slytherin; you are the son of a Death Eater-"

"Am I?" Malfoy interrupted, "is that all I am to you? I can never change, is that how it is? I made your life hell, I am the son of a Death Eater, who is in the inner circle of Voldemort's ring and I am not allowed to change"

"Yeah, doesn't life suck?" I said

"You have no idea"

"Malfoy look at me," I snapped

He looked up and his eyes were still full of hurt, except for a glisten of what?

"You expect me to believe you. You want me to suddenly fall into your arms and declare my love for you? Is that what you want?"

"No," he whispered, "but you can think about it. I know you don't hate me, but I know you want to be with me"

He looked away and bowed his head. I was shaking with shock, anger or anything

"What do you think your father will say if he found out you are in love with a Muggle-born? What do you think Harry and Ron will say?"

"Like I care," said Malfoy, "I've had enough of people running my life; I've had enough of people telling me what to do. I want to be myself, run my own ship, set my own course and follow it. I don't care about what anyone thinks!"

I had no idea what to say to that. What could I say? I didn't love Malfoy, but I didn't hate him either. He had proved himself to be on our side. I couldn't be with him at all. How can anyone think about that, me, Hermione Granger, the book-reading Muggle-born and Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Prince of Slytherin? It was absurd!

Yet, as I looked at him, I saw he had definitely changed. He wasn't the Prince of Slytherin, he wasn't his father's son, he was just a young, confused, vulnerable guy who cared about something he's never had or experienced before. Okay, so his mother loved him, but it's nothing compared to loving someone who is not family

I can't be with him, I couldn't, it was madness

I noticed Malfoy walking towards me. I didn't back away. He grabbed my shoulders, leaned in and kissed me again. I felt like I was in heaven. His arms wrapped around me, as his lips made mine go crazy

Wait, I was kissing Malfoy, again!

I broke away and stepped back. He looked at me and opened the door

"Think about it, Hermione, I'll always be here for you"

He slipped out the bedroom, leaving me in the room alone, thinking about what had just happened

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

I left the house, unnoticed by anyone and walked away. I wasn't running this time. I had to see someone. I closed my eyes and turned on the spot, disappearing from the house

I arrived a second later in a small village. The houses were all old and shabby looking, but I ignored all of this and made my way down the streets, heading for a particular house. It was sitting alone on the corner, the windows covered in darkness. I looked around to make sure no-one was looking, opened the door and stepped inside

Everything was covered in dust. Well, nearly everything. A chair had been used recently, but I walked up the stairs and arrived on the second landing. A door greeted me. I opened and walked in, where a bed was positioned against the far wall. A figure sat upon the bed, wrapped in a black cloak, looking out the window. I touched her shoulder and she jumped, but when she saw me, she smiled and wrapped me up into a hug. I clutched her, never wanting to let her go, but I did

"Hi, Mother"

She smiled and patted the space next to her. I sat down, looking at the one person who cared about me. It had been a while since I last seen her

"How are you, Draco?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you still with Voldemort?"

She had a hint of concern in her voice

"No, I broke away and joined the Order of the Phoenix. Okay, so I'm not a member, but I'm there, helping"

"That's good to hear"

I knew she didn't want me to be a part of Voldemort's circle, but she couldn't say anything about it. Lucius forced me in

"What are you doing now?"

I looked away, thinking. I looked at her and I saw the concern and worry in her blue eyes, the look that a mother has about her son

"I'm confused"

"About what? The Order or Voldemort?"

"About a girl"

"Ah, I see. And who is she?"

"Hermione Granger"

"The Muggle-born?"

"The same. I more than like her, but I can't get close. I want to be with her, but I can't"

"I see, you're in love with this girl?"

I nodded. Mother didn't care about blood type and who you should marry

"You see, Draco, I was told to marry your father. Why, because he was a pureblood, he had money and he was powerful. I had no choice, but I married him and I didn't want the marriage. But then I fell pregnant with you, so I had no choice but to stay and do what your father told me to do"

"Yeah, he's a bit like that"

"But now, things have changed. You don't have to marry because of blood; you can marry because of love. Blood has nothing to do with it, follow your heart and go with love and you'll find yourself in a life of happiness"

"But how can I be with her if she won't let me?"

"Let things play out"

I gave this some thought. I realized my mother was talking, so I looked up

"You have to be careful, Draco, the Dark Lord is on the rise again. He's tired of waiting and he's going for an all-out attack"

"When will this happen?"

"In the next week, when he has all his forces together. You must be careful. Promise me that"

"I will"

"Good, now go and we will talk again"

I got up from the bed and headed for the door. I looked back at my mother

"Thank you"

She smiled and I left the house, before stealing away into the night

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	22. Chapter 22

**A warning: this chapter contains a sex scene. If you are too young or you don't want to read, skip past it until its safe to read again**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Draco returned to Grimmauld's Place, thinking about the conversation he had with his mother. Voldemort had gotten sick of lying low and is building to launch a final assault. Draco had seen Voldemort's forces and knew that even though the Order could put up a fight, Voldemort and the Death Eaters would annihilate the Order and destroy everything in the world that is good

He didn't like this news and he knew it meant facing his father in the battle, something he wasn't looking forward to, but had no choice. It had to be done, sooner or later

Draco opened the door and went inside, heading up the stairs. Luckily for him, no-one noticed he was gone

"_Well, funny that"_

He reached his room and touched the doorknob. He wanted to think about this, but it was becoming a little too much for him. He knew he should tell Harry about the news, but he wanted to talk to Hermione first. Yeah, that's what he wanted. He didn't care if she didn't want to talk him, he could talk to her if she wasn't listening, he didn't mind

Draco made his way to her room and knocked

"Who is it?"

"It's Draco"

A pause

"Come in"

Draco opened the door and his jaw dropped. Hermione looked different. While her hair wasn't as bushy as last year, it was now smooth and long, reaching past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless nightie with straps. Just looking at her made Draco want her more

"Got a problem, Malfoy?"

Draco forced himself to close his jaw and walked over. Hermione was in her bed, the blanket pulled up to her stomach. A book lay in her hands, as she watched Draco like a hawk. He sat down on the end and looked at the floor

"So, where did you go?" she asked

"I went and visited my mother"

Hermione's tone changed

"What did she say?"

"Voldemort is on the rise again. If we don't stop him soon, then everything we know, everyone we love, will be gone, extinguished like a candle. So we must strike before sometime next week"

Draco looked away, going back to his thoughts. He had to protect his mother, even if it meant killing his father. Hermione watched him struggle in his thoughts. She knew what he had to do: face his father and maybe kill him

She saw all sorts of emotions run across his face: anger, concern, sickness, coldness, hurt and the most of all: love. To her now, Draco was nothing more than a young person confused about where he belonged. He only cared about the people he loved

"_And I'm one of them," _she thought

"Draco, if the need arises, would you be there to defend me?"

Draco looked up into her tantalizing chocolate-brown eyes

"Of course, I'll always be there"

Hermione bit her lower lip. She was looking at his lips, remembering them, wanting those warm lips to touch her own. She tried to forget about the image, but was no use. She had an idea on a way to get rid of it

Hermione leaned forward and rested her right hand on his left shoulder. Draco turned around and that's when she crashed her lips to his. He drew back, surprised

"Usually, I'm the one who kisses you"

"Something different"

Draco wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. Hermione felt like as if every cell in her body was on fire. Draco deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, tasting, searching, feeling everything. Hermione moaned and she discovered that one of his hands had slipped around to her waist, while the other supported her neck, as Draco trailed kisses down her soft throat and to her collarbone. Hermione ran her hands over his back to his chest and slid his robe off. Draco kissed along her right shoulder, reaching the strap and kissing under it. Hermione rubbed Draco's back, feeling the muscles under his shirt; as Draco kissed towards her cleavage, then back up towards her throat. Hermione's nails ran down his chest and tore his shirt off, staring at his muscled torso. The straps on her nightie slipped down onto her arms. Draco slowly pulled her nightie down, but stopped. He looked up at her

"Are you sure?" he whispered

"_Am I?" _Hermione thought, _"Do I want to do this, especially with Malfoy? I want to wait until the time is right"_

Another voice seemed to invade her mind

"_The time is right and he cares. You can question consequences later"_

"_Fine"_

Hermione closed her mind and gave herself over to the urges, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as his hands were positioned at her waist, sliding her nightie down, further, until the top went past her cleavage and stopped just above her stomach. Hermione wiggled herself closer to Draco, who pulled her body towards his lap. He pitched himself forward, lying down on Hermione, sliding the bottom of her nightie up past her thighs and over her head, tossing it aside. Hermione tugged at his pants. He obliged and took them off, followed by his boxers. And Hermione saw him in all his glory for the first time. Her eyes widened, but she was not afraid, just entranced. Draco was kissing patterns on her neck, as her arms came up and around his shoulders. He fell between her legs, spreading them apart

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco asked huskily

"_Well, I've come this far, so why not?"_

"Do it!"

Slowly, he entered her body, pushing through her barriers, until he broke through finally and Hermione tensed up, gasping

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

With one hand behind her head and the other on her waist, Draco began to move inside of her, relishing every moment of their passion together. He was with someone he deeply loved and being with Hermione like this made his heart jump each time he caressed her body. Her nails were digging into his shoulder blades, but he didn't care. He loved the way her skin felt so soft under his touch. He ran his hands through her hair, feeling how soft it now was

Then, the inevitable began to build, rising up inside of Draco. He felt it and tried to hold it back, but the more he fought against, the less his resistance grew. Hermione was already crying out his name to her climax. Draco finally gave up and let go, his seed filling up her body

Now sweating, Draco fell out of Hermione, lying next to her. He wrapped her up in his arms, as she pulled the blanket over them. Draco kissed the back of her neck and together, they slipped away into deep sleep filled with dreams of each other

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Okay, its over now, so don't worry any more, but unfortunately, that's the end of the chapter, but in the meantime, review if you wish and I'll post another chapter up. Peace out until next chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**What will happen now, after the events of last chapter. Well, my fellow ppls, read on!**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

I woke up to the feeling of a warm arm lying across my waist. I twisted around and saw Draco's sleeping body snuggled up to mine. I turned back and faced the door. I couldn't believe what I had done! I had slept with Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy. But as I turned around and looked at him again, I saw he wasn't an enemy. Not anymore

He had the look of a sleeping the angel, the way his chest moved steadily when he breathed, the way his perfect blonde hair fell over his face, the way he looked so peaceful at last, no malice, no venom, no hatred etched in his pale face, only content and peacefulness. I removed his arm slowly and sat up, holding the blanket above my chest

Knock, knock!

Oh no! No one can know about this, especially Ron. He would be hurt and angry. In the state he was in now, Draco wouldn't last very long. But I knew that Ron wasn't that great in magic and wouldn't be able to kill Draco

"Hermione, are you awake?"

Shit, it is Ron!

I shook Draco by the shoulders gently. His eyes opened sleepily, as he sat up and looked at me, running a hand through his hair

"Morning"

"You have to go, Ron's just outside and he'll kill you if he sees you here," I hissed

"Oh right, well, see you later, then"

He chanced a kiss on my cheek and disappeared with a crack, just as the door swung open and Ron walked in. He stopped at the look of me and blushed, looking away

"Morning, Ron," I said as cheerfully as I could

"Morning," he muttered

"So, why did you come in here?"

He was still looking at the floor

"Well, I was just seeing if you were awake and it seems you are"

He looked at me, but his eyes were rock solid on my face

"I heard voices, small, muffled voices. Who were you talking to?"

My heart stopped for a split second. I racked my brains to find an answer

"I was talking to myself, you know, you wake up, see a beautiful day and you say, 'What a lovely day, what can I do'"

"Oh, right"

I let out a small sigh. He wouldn't catch on at all!

"Sounded more like that. You know, like you said more than that"

My heart froze again. He couldn't know, he just couldn't know at all

"I was muttering what I should do today, that sort of thing"

"Oh right then, okay, well I'll just go, so you can get dressed and come downstairs"

He left the room, closing the door behind him and I sighed. That was a little close. I got out of bed, got dressed and headed downstairs, where I found Harry, Ginny and a sleeping Draco in the kitchen

"Morning, Hermione"

I dropped down next to Ginny and looked at Draco. He was resting his forehead on the table, small snores coming from him. Harry kicked him in the legs

"Hey, what, I'm awake and I say no," said Draco

"No to what?" asked Ginny

"Huh, uh, something I can't remember"

I looked at him. He did look tired, as if last night and the conversation with his mother wore him down. I had to stop a laugh that I had worn out the great Draco Malfoy. But I think he wouldn't like the idea of being great

"Hermione, what are you laughing about?" asked Ginny

"Oh nothing, except your brother came in on me while I was sleeping"

I looked at Draco again and saw him staring at the table. I had a feeling he was too embarrassed to look at me

"Hey, Potter, can we talk, I've got to tell you something?" said Draco

"Whatever"

Both he and Draco got up and left the kitchen. I watched Draco's retreating back, wondering what could happen between us after this war

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Harry's POV_

I led the way to the lounge room and sat down, looking at Malfoy who sat across from me. He looked uneasy, but confident

"I spoke with my mother last night," he started

"So that's where you went," I said, "I thought you ran away again"

He forced out a small laugh

"Anyhow," Malfoy continued, getting serious, "She's told me of Voldemort's current activities"

"What is he doing?"

"He's starting up again. We have a week until he get his forces together and launches a powerful assault on both our world and the Muggle world"

"Are you serious?" I asked sceptically

I wished I didn't ask in that tone. It was like I didn't trust Malfoy. While I can't trust him completely, he had proven himself useful to the Order

"I am serious, Potter. We have to gather our numbers and attack before he starts, while he's off guard, otherwise we lose everything!"

He paused to let this sink in. It definitely rattled my bones. My heart began pounding harder. I knew that a confrontation with Voldemort meant either his death or mine!

I got up and began pacing

"We have to get our numbers up and attack. Do you know where he would be?"

"At my house. My father had always let him stay, so I think he's comfortable there"

"Yeah, well he won't be any time soon. We have to attack fast"

"Like when?"

"Well, send out the owls tonight, get everyone here tomorrow and attack tomorrow night. That way, Voldemort is definitely off guard and we'll take him easily"

"He'll be positioned in the dungeons," said Malfoy, "He likes it there"

"Where is the dungeon?"

"Under my house of course, but I can show you"

"Good, because we're gonna need you there"

Malfoy sighed and looked down at the ground

"Confused?" I asked

"I don't want to face my father, but I have no choice"

"Don't worry, Malfoy, we'll be there with you"

"Thanks Potter," he said

Malfoy got up and left the room. I followed and headed for my room

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, I couldn't wait, so I decided to post this chapter up, so here it is, chapter 24! Enjoy!**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Harry's POV_

Everyone was assembled in the House of Blacks, all looking determined, scared and ready all at once. I sighed, as I watched them. I knew the end was near, either for me or Voldemort. No matter how hard I tried to clear my mind, the thought of death loomed in my mind. But I had no choice. I was the Chosen One. I had to bring Voldemort down. He had killed my parents, destroyed hundreds of families and was responsible for Sirius' and Dumbledore's deaths, two people who meant a lot to me

I needed to be with someone right now. And I thought of one person: Ginny

I went up to Ginny's room, where I found her on her bed, staring at the ceiling

"So, everyone's ready to go then?" she said

I nodded

"You're going as well?"

Again, I nodded, not willing to speak. Ginny sat up and gave me a sad smile

"We had our time together and it was short, simply because of Voldemort. Well, tonight, hopefully, he will die"

I smiled, but that thought was too good to be true

"Maybe when this is over, we could be together, Harry"

"I wish for that as well, Ginny, but I have to get through this night first"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Well, good luck, you're gonna need it"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Dad won't let me"

"You've helped me heaps of times"

"I know, but still, I'm not allowed"

I looked down on her, cupped her face with my hands and crashed my lips onto hers. Our kiss lasted for several seconds, before I broke it and began to leave

"Remember, Harry, I love you and if you go tonight, I will always miss you"

"I love you too, Ginny, but tonight, we can't be together. There will be a day, though"

And with that said, I left the room, ready to face my doom

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

We were assembled, waiting and ready to kick butt. Everyone was in the living room, talking with friends and family, for some, possibly the last time. I noticed Potter coming down the stairs, looking depressed. I went over to him

"God, I never thought I could die tonight"

"Look, since I live there, I could give us an element of surprise"

"A slight advantage"

"More or less"

I left him near the stairs and went into the living room, pushing my way through the crowd, until I found Hermione sitting on the lounge next to Weasley. He looked up and glared at me

"Scoot over," I said

He gave me a look that clearly said he wanted to hex me badly, but he moved over and I sat next to Hermione. Out of Weasley's sight, I clutched her hand and gave it a small squeeze. It could be the last contact I have with her

"How are you doing?" I asked

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Listen," I said, leaning close to her, "What do you think could happen between us after this is all over?"

"I don't know, Draco, I'm confused about that. Can it wait until this is all over?"

"Yeah, sure"

I pulled back and came up with an idea. I got up and left the living room, where I found Potter next to the stairs

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"I just had an idea"

"What is it?"

I told him my idea and he smiled at it

"Well, if you want to do it, go for it"

"No worries"

I turned and left the house, hoping my plan would go well

_End POV_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

I watched as Draco left Harry and headed for the door. I jumped up and followed, but Harry held out a hand to stop me

"What is he doing?" I asked, "Is he running away?"

"No," answered Harry calmly, "He's hoping to get us a more chance of attacking in secret"

"He's going back home so he could tell lies and hope we have a better chance of survival?" I asked

"Yeah, something like that"

Harry looked at everyone in the living room and sighed

"I think its time to go"

He walked into the room, as I stood next to him

"Everyone, can I have your attention," he called

Everyone stopped their talking and faced Harry. I looked at the faces I knew: Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, McGonagall, Flitwick, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas and more

"Tonight is the night we go out to take down Voldemort once and for all," said Harry, "We might all die, we might all not, but one thing is for certain, we will not let the Death Eaters get away and Voldemort cannot survive this night. So who's with me?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Seamus and Dean chanted

"Let's go," cried Fred

"Blow up Malfoy Manor," added George

"Kick some ass"

"Return home and drink Butterbeer"

"Yeah!"

I filed in alongside Harry and Ron, as we left the house, checked the Muggle homes and one by one, disappeared with a crack to hopefully the final battle between good and evil

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, the end is near and the Order are going out to bust up some Death Eaters. What will happen?**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hermione's POV_

We all Apparated in front of Malfoy Manor. I saw it and I gasped. It was huge, with a large garden out the front and tall white pillars on the porch

We arrived outside a huge mansion, at least two or three times bigger than Grimmauld's Place. The Order was around us, wands drawn

"Ready," said Mr. Weasley, his hand on the doorknob, "Three, two, one"

He threw the door open and we all rushed inside. Surprisingly, no-one was around. As everyone spread out, I looked around for a familiar face. But I didn't see him and noticed a door hidden by a large cabinet

I looked back and saw no-one watching me. I threw the door open. There was a set of stairs leading down into the darkness. I turned around to tell everyone, but no sound was coming out of my mouth! That's when two arms came around my waist and stole me away into the darkness. I couldn't see who had me, but it was a guy, I could tell by the strong arms that carried me down. As I was taken further, the air started to get colder, but I felt a slight breeze. There was a room down here! I was thrown harshly to the ground and looked around. I was surrounded by men in black robes and grotesque masks. I saw the Dark Lord seated on a throne above his loyal subjects and gasped

"Ah, Miss Granger, correct," he hissed, "how nice of you to join us. I wasn't expecting you this early, but early funerals can be arranged"

The silencing charm was removed and I glared at him with defiance

"Well, well, nothing to say, how interesting," Voldemort continued

"Fuck you," I yelled

"Temper, temper," he said, waving a finger at me, "Now come here"

I didn't say or move anything. I looked around at the Death Eaters, but didn't recognise them

"I said, come here," he roared

I felt myself being pulled along against my will, until I was surrounded by Death Eaters

"Such a foolish little girl," he laughed, "_Crucio_"

I was on my side, screaming in pain, my body burning. I wanted it to end, but the pain went on and on, as my screams of pain reverberated around the dungeons

"Come on, mudblood, fight back," hissed Voldemort, "I've been told how smart you are, but now I'm beginning to wonder"

"Go to Hell," I said with a hoarse voice

I was in so much pain, even though the curse had been lifted. I was lying there, lost and alone, awaiting death. Voldemort looked down on with his red eyes

"How pathetic, I expected you to put up a much better fight. Well, suppose you are just a Muggle with a wand, so no difference"

The Death Eaters laughed. I was mentally slapping myself silly for being so stupid! And I was supposed to be the smart one

"Yeah, you are no different," I said, "You're not a pureblood, you're a half-blood"

Voldemort's red eyes darkened, as he narrowed them at me. A few Death Eaters had stepped away from me, as if I contained a disease

"How would you know this? Tell me how!" he bellowed

Now someone has to hear that! Someone has to!

"So finally, I have the pleasure of killing the brains behind Harry Potter," laughed Voldemort as he raised his wand, "And without you, Harry will be broken, easy to kill"

My eyes widened as he said them. I knew those words. They were the same words he had said to me before. In my dreams, nearly every night. I knew what was about to happen

I struggled to get up, but sudden pain shot through my ribs. I cried out and fell back down. How long had I been down here for? Have anyone realized I was gone? Have anyone seen the open door and wondered?

I looked around and saw that my wand was out of reach. I groaned, as Voldemort raised his, a look of laughter in his eyes

"_Come on," _I thought

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak, when finally it came

"STOP!"

The voice was powerful and commanding. I looked around and saw a Death Eater walking towards me. His face was hidden behind a grotesque mask. Maybe at last, I would know who rescues me. Hopefully. I was holding onto that idea

"How dare you! My personal right-hand man. You should be ashamed, Draco Malfoy"

I gasped when I heard his name. Draco straightened, threw his hood back and took his mask aside, glaring at Voldemort

"What are you doing?" shouted Lucius Malfoy, stepping forth

"For once in my life, Father, I am doing something right," Draco yelled back, "I'm sick of the way you've ran my life. Well, guess what, now I'm old enough to decide for myself and I will not let you kill my one and only love"

"You've gone soft, boy," spat Lucius, "You turn on your own father for a mudblood. I thought I had raised you better than that"

"Well you though wrong, asshole"

Draco turned back to Voldemort

"Fine, Draco, you shall die. _Avada Kedavra_"

"_Accio Crabbe Senior_"

A Death Eater was pulled through the air by Draco's magic, hovering in front of him to take the killing curse. Unfortunately, the curse threw Crabbe's body into Draco, throwing him back. I looked up, as Voldemort pointed his wand at me

"Die, _Avada Ke­-_"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"

I felt myself lifted into the air, as the curse struck where I had been a second ago. Suddenly, I heard voices and loud footsteps, as the Order burst into the dungeons and immediately began firing off hexes and jinxes. I was lowered slowly, as Draco came over and picked me up, helping me to my feet, despite the raging battle

"Can you stand and fight?" he asked

I grabbed my wand and whirled around, nodding at him. He took my hand, as a Death Eater came at us. Draco kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down, before using the stunning spell on him

I looked around and saw Harry locked in battle with a fierce Death Eater. I saw long hair flowing from the hood and had a strange feeling

"Hermione, look out"

I looked back, as a jinx came towards me. Draco pulled me aside, aimed his wand and cast the stunning spell. But the Death Eater dodged and I saw a glint of blonde hair, the malice in the cold, grey eyes

Lucius Malfoy!

Draco let go of my hand and pushed me towards Harry

"Go and help him, okay. I'll take care of this"

I ran over to join Harry and looked back, as Draco faced off with his father

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Ha, ha I'm back and we've left off with Draco facing Lucius. I hope you're not all disappointed, but here is the battle**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Draco's POV_

I stood away from Lucius, glaring at him with hatred

He returned the same glare, only with more hatred

"I cannot believe that you," he said slowly, "of all people would turn against me"

"Like you think I'd join your pathetic group?" I said, "You are cowards, hiding behind masks"

"It's only a matter of time before we succeed, when we've crushed everything beneath our feet, when the world is cleansed and that's when you'll understand! But you'll be dead before then"

"Yeah, yeah," I said in a bored voice, "Like I've never heard it before"

"You are no son of mine, ever!"

"And you were NEVER my father, you miserable bastard. I fucken hate you"

"Fine"

The Stunning spell shot towards me. I blocked it with a jinx, as Lucius fired another curse at me, one after the other. I was running and diving, trying to avoid them at all costs. But one got me on the right upper arm. I clutched the cut and whirled around, as Lucius raised his wand

"_Avada­-_"

"_Stupefy"_

Lucius ducked the spell, as I fired a jinx at him. He blocked it and sent one at me. I ducked, as he raised his wand. I jumped back as the curse struck the ground in front of me. I looked up at Lucius' cold eyes. I saw the blood thirtiness in his eyes. The way he wanted to killed me. I sent a jinx at him, as he sent a curse. They collided, breaking some of the walls. Lucius sent another curse. I dived and fired one, hitting him in the chest. He stumbled back. I rose up to send another, but Lucius was quicker than I expected. The spell struck me in the chest, throwing me back.I looked up, seeing him tower over me

"Now, die, boy!"

I glared at me. And I noticed something lying behind him

"_Avad-_"

"_Accio body_"

Several corpses flew through the air, slamming into Lucius, knocking him down and sending his spell into the stone wall. Rocks and stone were falling towards me, so I dived out of the way and looked over at Lucius. He was struggling to get free of the five or more bodies piled on top of him. I aimed my wand at him, but he disappeared with a crack!

"NO, COME BACK YOU COWARD!"

He didn't come back. I whirled around, avoiding the spells and ran to join Harry against his fight. Only that Voldemort had grabbed his arm and closed his eyes. I ran at full speed, lunged and grabbed onto Voldemort's cloak, just as I felt suction on my body, like I was being forced into a very tiny pipe. We had been Apparated into a run down and destroyed house. Harry looked at me

"Decided to join the good side?"

"Yeah, about time I did"

"Do you like it, Potter?" asked Voldemort, bringing us back to reality, "This is the same place where you stole my powers!"

I looked around and saw a burnt bed covered in ash, along with destroyed furniture, all covered in ash

"Welcome back to your home," sneered Voldemort

We were at Harry's old house, where his parents had died and Voldemort had lost his powers, fleeing for the next thirteen years

"Alright, Voldemort, you want a fight," I said, "You've got one"

"I can't die. You've forgotten one last Horcrux"

Harry turned to me, leaning in close

"Go back to your house and search for a large snake. Kill it, okay"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Remember, it's my destiny"

"Fine," I said

I closed my eyes, feeling guilt for leaving Harry with Voldemort, but I had no choice. I watched as my world turned black from the Apparation, as Voldemort and Harry sent a spell at each other

I returned in the dungeon and saw the battle still raging without Harry. The Death Eaters were few in number, so I headed up the stairs and into the house

"Oh, giant snake, where are you?"

I walked towards the kitchen, hearing faint thumps and cries coming up through the floor. I entered the kitchen and looked around. It was a little quiet in the kitchen. Normally, there are elves running around. But no elves

I heard a faint hissing and looked around. A massive snake slithered into the kitchen and reared its head

"Now that's a big boy," I said

The snake lunged forward, fangs bared. I hardly had time to dodge, so I grabbed a chair and pulled it out, as the snake slammed into it, splintering it. I fell back onto my back, as the snake came towards me, its forked tongue flickering

It hissed and lunged, mouth open. I rolled to the left, hearing the tap of teeth against the floor, before getting to my feet and running to the drawers

Wham!

The snake hit the cupboard next to my leg. I jumped onto the bench and opened the drawer, as the snake lifted up its massive head and hissed at me

"I hate you"

The snake lunged!

My right hand came up, clutching a large kitchen knife

The fangs stopped an inch from my nose, the knife having impaled it through the bottom jaw and out through its skull

"Now what?"

I removed the knife, as the snake dropped, before heading back to the dungeons

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is, the final battle between Harry and Voldemort! Who will win? It's the second last chapter of the story, so read on everyone, read on!**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Harry's POV_

I was facing my enemy, the one person who had taken everything away from me. I had just sent Draco back home to get the final Horcrux, while I deal with Voldemort

"A rather fitting place to end, hey," said Voldemort

I glared at him. I had to close my mind and use it. Non-spoken spells were the key

"I'm getting bored, so _Avada Kedavra_"

"_Sectumsempra" _I thought raising my wand

The green beam struck with my red beam, connecting. The beams turned to gold, as they began to surround us. I knew what was happening. It had happened in fourth grade and I wasn't going to let it do it again. I broke the connection, spun away from the second killing curse and aimed my wand

"_Stupefy"_

"_Avada Kedavra_"

The beams connected again and once again, they turned gold

"No, I am getting annoyed by this," yelled Voldemort as he broke it

Another killing curse, but I used a bedside table to deflect it. The table exploded, as I jumped across the bed, avoiding the next curse. I ducked down from the third curse and looked under the bed. I couldn't see Voldemort's feet

"_Inflama Incantori_"

The bed burst into flames. I jumped up and ran around the burning bed, as Voldemort back away, raising his hands to cover his face. I charged and leapt, my arms slamming into his body. We fell out of the room and went rolling down the stairs. Voldemort pulled back and we broke through the railing, landing hard on the floor. I got to my feet quickly, as Voldemort, whilst still getting up, cast the killing curse again. I countered with the stunning spell again, our wands connecting

Voldemort broke it as he got up. I shot a jinx at him, but he spun away and aimed his wand. I ran to my right, as the staircase exploded

"_Come on, Malfoy, come on, I need your help here"_

It was only him I could count on now, only him. And while he was searching, I was putting my life on the line here

"_Levicorpus"_

Voldemort blocked the jinx, as I countered with the Sectumsempra curse, striking him in the chest, blood spurting out all over the floor. His eyes widened, but slowly, the blood flow stopped, as the wound closed up

"You haven't beaten me yet, Potter; your friend must have deserted you"

"Not possible"

A green beam shot towards me, as a burst of flames appeared before me, taking the blow. Ash fell to the floor and I realized it was Fawkes who took it for me. Voldemort was still bewildered as the ash fell, so I took that chance

"_Sectumsempra"_

Blood gushed from his body again, but it closed up and stopped again. What was I missing? Then it hit me, Ravenclaw's knife. I had it tucked again in my belt. I reached into my robes and grabbed the handle, as Voldemort sent the killing curse towards me again. I summoned a chair to take the blow, but I was thrown back by the blow, splinters piercing my robes, scratching my skin. I got to my feet, as Voldemort lowered his wand

"Now, why don't you die?"

"Because I'm you, hard to break"

"We shall see"

I scrambled out of the way as he sent the killing curse. I clutched my wand in one hand, Ravenclaw's dagger in the other, as I dived into the kitchen, a curse flying overhead and slamming into the oven. It exploded and I covered myself from the smoke. I rolled over and set the Jelly-Leg Hex at Voldemort, but he blocked it! I pointed my wand at the table. It exploded outwards, sharp stakes and splinters flying at Voldemort. He deflected them and I charged at him, dagger outstretched. I lunged, but struck an invisible force! I fell back, as his wand was lowered at me. I kicked hard, striking his hand and sending the curse into the overhead light. Glass rained, as I got to my feet and ducked away

"Come back, here, Potter, don't hide from me!"

I turned and sent the stunning spell at him, but he blocked and used the torture curse. It just missed me, as I whirled around, now standing in the living room. Voldemort glared at me, his red eyes glowing, as he raised his wand

"Now it ends," he hissed

"So be it," I said with defiance, "_Stupefy!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A red beam shot out from my wand, as a green light shot out from Voldemort's wand. They connected and as once, the two beams turned gold, as they tried to fight against each other. I was holding on, despite it was being difficult, the way my wand was vibrating against my palm, threatening to break the connection. But I wouldn't allow and I lifted up the dagger. I touched my spell with the blade and it was suddenly sucked into the _Priori Incantatem_. I fought to balance the _Incantatem_, keeping it in control. I saw something wispy seeping out of Voldemort's wand and knew it was time. Voldemort also figured out, because he broke away just a split second before I did. But the dagger, propelled by my magic, shot forward, slicing through Voldemort's wand, up his arm and digging into his chest. He cried out in pain, as his wand fell away in perfect halves. Blood was running down, but instead of slowing down, it was pouring like a waterfall. I smiled

"I think it's over now, Voldemort"

He fell to his knees, trying to stop the blood flow, but it wasn't working. I raised my wand. And I closed my mind, thinking about all the love in my life. The love for my friends, who had been with me since first grade. My love for Ginny, even though we might not get together. My love for the Weasley family, who had cared about me and treated me like another son. My love for Sirius, the godfather I had only known for two years, for him to be taken away. My love (yes love) for Albus Dumbledore, the one man who was there to guide me, teach me on how to defeat Voldemort, now taken from me. I felt my wand vibrating from all of this. Voldemort's red eyes widened as he looked at me. I felt a feeling in my heart, channelling all the way into my arm and into my wand. A red light appeared at the end of it, aiming at Voldemort's heart

"This is for all the pain you've caused me!" I yelled

I forced it out, the red beam striking Voldemort dead centre in his heart (if the bastard had one). He was screaming in pain, as the spell covered him, ripping into his body. Blood was spraying from where the several beams hit. Soon, the ground was covered in black blood, gushing from his weak body. Voldemort screamed again, as the spell was absorbed into his body, slicing him apart from the inside. And with one final scream, Voldemort imploded. Blood covered me, as I felt a searing pain in my scar. Falling to my knees and watching my world turn black, I saw someone walking towards me. I saw a glint of blonde hair, before I slipped away into unconsciousness

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here it is, the final chapter of this story. We find out what happens now after Voldemort's dead. Read on everyone**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Hermione's POV_

The last few Death Eaters surrendered, giving up their wands, as Moody and Lupin snapped them all, before tying them up with Anti-Disapparation spells. Draco appeared, holding Harry's unconscious body in his arms. He handed Harry to Ron, as I ran towards, exploding with joy and leapt into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck

"I'm still alive," he said

"I know and I rather you stay that way"

He grinned and kissed me on the lips, before taking me back home

The battle was over. The remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent back to Azkaban without a trial. Harsh, I know, but I felt they deserved it. Snape was also sent there, as the Dementor guards were reposted, which was good enough for me. Snape being in prison with Dementors was like burning in Hell for him. I was happy. I spent a few days in St. Mungo's, recovering along with several others of the Order. Surprisingly, not one member of the Order had died. Draco came in and visited every day. I was discharged after making a full recovery, but Harry, still unconscious, remained

I returned back to Grimmauld's Place with Draco and Ginny. Everyone was there and we celebrated, but we toasted for Harry's recovering. I smiled when even Draco toasted and I kissed him in view of Ron and Ginny, but I didn't care. I was with him and that's final

A few weeks later, we were all sitting around, when I heard the portrait of Sirius' mother screaming her head. Thinking nothing of it, I snuggled back against Draco's arm, until I heard a voice over the portrait's voice

"Shut your damn face, you old hag. If you scream anymore while I'm around and I'll demolish the wall where you sit and replace it"

The screaming stopped. I jumped up and ran out in the hallway, where Harry was there, grinning from ear to ear. I ran up and hugged him, probably squeezing the life out of him, but oh well

"Welcome back," I whispered

"Ah, it's good to be home. Hey Ron and Draco"

I turned around and saw them waiting. Ron shook Harry's hand first. I nudged Draco in the ribs and he winced, but he sauntered over and shook Harry's hand as well

"Thanks for getting rid of the Horcrux when you did," said Harry, "it helped"

"It wasn't easy; the damn snake tried to eat me, until I grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed it in the head"

"Ah well, you get that. I did the same thing to a Basilisk and if you think that fighting against a large snake is hard, mate, you haven't seen tough yet"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point"

I smiled, as Harry walked past to surprise everyone else. I went up to Draco and hugged him. He hugged me back

"What shall we do now, Hermione?" he asked

"We could go to the beach"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A few months had passed and I was sitting in the lounge room, talking to Ginny

"So, you and Draco are a couple now?" she asked

"Pretty much"

"Uh-huh"

"What about you and Harry?"

"He's taking his time recovering"

I grinned, but suddenly felt sick and doubled over

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, guess it's the excitement of planning my wedding"

"Well, take it easy"

"Yeah, okay"

Nope, the sickness intensified and I was racing towards the bathroom, where I threw up in the toilet. I groaned, as Ginny joined

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, waving my hand, "Just a little sick"

"Uh-huh"

She opened a cabinet and pulled something out, handing it to me. I looked at it

"What's this?"

"A pregnancy test"

"Ha, ha, I don't need-"

I cut off as I threw up again

"Okay, I'll take it"

Ginny left the bathroom, as I take the test and waited patiently. The strip turned blue. I checked the box and dropped it, going back out

"Well, what did it say?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Well, off you go, tell Draco, come on"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards Draco's room, pushing me inside and shutting the door. Draco looked up questioning

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"Draco, I'm pregnant"

"What?" he said, getting up

"We're going to be parents"

He looked at me, then smiled, wrapping me up in a hug

"Hermione, this is amazing. This is the best news you've told me"

He placed an ear against my stomach, trying to hear anything, but to no avail

"How many months?"

"I'm not sure, but probably a few"

Draco picked me up and spun me around the room

"This is wonderful. I can't believe it. A baby on the way"

"I know, Draco," I said, resting my head on his chest, "It is wonderful"

_End POV_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Draco's POV_

I was overjoyed when Hermione told me we were going to be parents. I mean, sure we're a bit young, but I was going to be a father

But as I stood there in my room, holding Hermione close to me, I felt a sinking feeling in my chest, like my heart was made of lead. I pulled Hermione back and looked at her

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I am over the moon you're having a baby, but there's one problem"

"What?"

"My father is still alive. He flew during the battle"

"What haven't you told me this?"

"I wasn't expecting something like this to happen"

Hermione broke away and walked over to my bed, staring out the window

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I have to find him and I have to finish him"

Hermione whirled around, her eyes blazing

"Are you crazy, are you even thinking? Your father will kill you"

"He's just as much as my father as Harry is"

"Oh yeah, you think that will help," Hermione scoffed

"Hermione, if I don't kill him now or send him to Azkaban, he's going to make our lives hell. I have to do this"

I walked around her and wrapped my arms around her

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but hopefully I'll be back in time for the birth"

She was looking away from me. I tilted her face up and kissed her

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I do love you and once this is over, we can be together probably. A wedding a few more children"

"Fine"

She kissed me and I grabbed my wand, tucking it into my belt, before grabbing my sword and sheathing it. I looked at Hermione for possibly the last time before leaving the room and heading downstairs

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Ginny

"Only Hermione knows and she understands what I have to do"

"You're running away because she's pregnant, right?"

"No, I am joyed that she's pregnant. It's just I have something to take care of before the baby is born"

With that, I opened the door and left the house, going out onto the street and looking around. The wind whipped through my hair and I stood there, arms spread out, enjoying what could be my last moments on Earth, before turning on the spot and disappearing

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Interesting end, but guess what, that's the end of the story! I know, I'm mean, but yes the story's over. Anyhow, thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I love you all, your reviews have made me happy and want to continue! I still can't believe how popular the story is, but yes, thank you to everyone! And I'll see you later for the sequel**


End file.
